Love and Hate Go Hand in Hand
by lovely.vampire101
Summary: It has been five years since the War and Aizen is dead. Kurosaki Ichigo is now being hunted by someone from his past and he'll need the protection of none other than Toshiro...Full summary inside! Pairs:IxH... Rated M for language and in the future lemons
1. Prologue

Hi everybody! I finally wrote a Bleach fic! And a IchigoxHitsugaya fic no less! I hope you guys like it!

Title: Love and Hate Go Hand in Hand (You'll get the title later on)

Rating: M (for mild cursing, language, and hopefully in the future, lemons)

**Summary: It's been five years since the war with Aizen. Ichigo and his friends have now returned to a semi-normal life. But when Ichigo is suddenly attacked and his life is now in danger, he must safety in the Soul Society. But what's more important, is that a certain tendo **_**taicho **_**must look after him…**

**Warning: THIS IS A BOYXBOY STORY! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI THEN I SUGGEST YOU EITHER HIT THE BACK BUTTON OR IGNORE THE LEMONS. AND IF YOU COMPLAIN ABOUT IT LATER I WARNED YOU!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters. If I did then the show would probably be taken of the air due to certain stuff. ;)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was cold and silent. Soul Society had not felt this kind of peace since before the war, which was nearly five years ago. As hard as it may seem, the war WAS over and Aizen Sōsuke was dead. The many occupants of the divisions were now in their respective quarters and sleeping soundly, except for those who were on watch duty.

However, even the most disciplined shinigami didn't even notice the small black-clad figure running through the compound at a speed that would even put the famous _Shunshin _(Goddess of Flash) Shihōin Yoruichi to shame. Running on top of the buildings the figure quickly sped past the first 11 divisions, while at the same time keeping an eye out for the guards.

Stopping at the 12th division, or the Shinigami Research Institue, the figure quickly jumped down and hid in the shadows, waiting until the guards walked by. When the guards went around the corner the figure dashed around the corner to the entrance to the division. Glancing around to check that no one was near, the figure silently opened the door and slipped inside.

Walking quickly down the corridor the figure stopped at a metal door with the sign Shinigami Research Institute above it. Opening it the figure went inside and quietly closed the door. Looking around the figure spotted what it was looking for: the main computer of the institute, which held all the information on every weapon, device and person, except for the Spirit Library, which held the history of everyone and every thing.

Walking up to the computer the intruder sat down at the chair and pressed a key to make the computer come to life. The blank screen glowed with life and the intruder gave a small grin in triumph under the mask. Putting his hands over the keys, the figure started typing into the computer, trying to find whatever it was looking for. The figure sat back and waited while the computer searched through records looking for what the figure typed.

After waiting a few minutes the computer made a sound indicating that it had found a file. Turning to face the screen the intruder had only a second to look at it when some sort of blast struck it.

Turning in the chair and standing up the intruder looked at the two shinigami before him. The figure's eyes narrowed when they saw that it wasn't just any two ordinary shinigami that just walked in.

The first shinigami was the 2nd head of the institute and _taicho _of the 12th division, _taicho _Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Standing at a height of 5' 8 ½ '', Kurotsuchi _taicho _was an imposing figure. White skin with black on his face, his eyes looked round and huge. He was wearing the standard black _shihakshou _(shinigami's black kimono) with his white _haori_ over it. He had a puple scarf around his neck and a hat which was pointed to his right.

He stared at the intruder with cold, scientific eyes, wondering how on earth this person could have easily broken into HIS building without setting off any of the alarms and voiced this thought out loud.

"How did you get in here without setting off any of the alarms? I wouldn't even have noticed you were in here had it not been for the alarm I put on the computer." he asked in an inquiring tone.

The figure just stared and didn't answer. Kurotsuchi meanwhile was studying her and seeing if she would be a good test subject. Standing at about 5'6", she had a thin, slender figure. Her face was hidden behind a mask except for her eyes. Her eyes were a dark green, with hints of yellow swirling in them, and they were as cold as a blizzard, with a hint of a bloodlust in them as well. Turning her body so that she was fully facing him she merely studied him just as he studied her.

"So you won't answer will you?" the _taicho _asked. Silence greeted him. "Very well then. Nemu." he called to his _fukutaicho_.

Said person came out from behind him, replying in a small, sweet voice, "Hai, Mayuri-sama?"

Kurotsuchi Nemu was wearing the standard shinigami _shihakshou_, except it was designed so that instead of pants, she was wearing a skirt that hugged to her thighs with a white linen underneath. Her sleeves were longer than normal, no doubt to hide her weapon.

"I want you to destroy this person. I don't want anyone knowing about this. Understood?" he ordered.

"Hai. Wakarimashita (I understand)." Nemu spoke in her soft voice.

Mayuri watched his _fukutaicho _charge at the figure and couldn't help but laugh.

"You have just signed your own death wish! I made Nemu so that she is the most skilled fighter! You have no chance of wi-!" he said but suddenly stopped as he watched the scene before him.

As he spoke the shinigami ran towards her opponent only to be knocked to the ground unconscious. The girl didn't even look as if she moved a muscle.

Kurotsuchi stared at her with wide eyes. 'How could she have so easily defeated Nemu?! It's not possible!' he thought.

Since he was so deep in thought he didn't even notice she was right in front of him until she grabbed a fistful of his robe in her hand and jerked him towards her.

"How dare you touch me! Do you know who I-!" he started but was cut off by her smooth and cold reply.

"Shut up."

His eyes widened at her voice. She had removed the bottom part of her mask so that she could talk clearer. Her voice sounded like a bell, soft and beautiful, but there was an echo under it, a high pitch kind of echo though he could barely hear it.

"How dare you te-!" Kurotsuchi began but was once again silenced by her voice.

" I said shut up." She said again in the same voice. The _taicho_'s eyes widened when he saw her eyes. One eye was still the green color with yellow specks in it, but the other eye was a completely different color. Her right eye's sclera was now black instead of white, and her iris was a pale yellow. When she spoke again the echo in her voice was stronger.

"I am going to ask you a question. And you are going to answer truthfully understand?" she asked. It wasn't really a question; it was more of a statement of command.

Kurostuchi could do nothing but nod.

"Good. And I'll know if you are lying as well. And if you are lying, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you. Understand?" she said again with a gleam in her eyes and a maniacal smile on her face that made her look slightly insane.

He nodded again.

"Good." She repeated. "Now then. I want to know one thing and one thing only."

She brought his face so that they were merely a few inches apart. He stared at her in anger and humiliation for being in this position, merely waiting for her to ask her question.

"Where is Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Oooohhh!!! Who is this mysterious person who attacked Kurostuchi? And why is she looking for Ichigo? If you guys review I'll post the next chapter! And it there are any typos please tell me so I can edit my story a bit better in the future. Thanks!

**Oh, and yes this will be a IchigoxHitsugaya fic. **

**Please review!!!**


	2. Ch 1: Reunion pt 1: School

**Hi guys! I am SOOOOOO sorry I'm late in uploading the first chapter! Hope you can forgive me! And I would like to thank those who have reviewed: your words made my day! Oh, and one more thing, in this story, Ichigo has mastered his hollow side completely. And there are some SPOILERS!!!! So if you read the manga or watch the anime, there will be spoilers! **

**Anywho I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

_**Reunion Part 1: School**_

"_Hi!"_

"…_Hi…"_

"_Is it okay if I play with you? I saw you playing by yourself."_

"_Uh, sure."_

"_Cool."_

_Silence._

"_What's your name?"  
_

"_Oh! That's right! I didn't tell you?"_

"_No…"_

"_My name is Naomi. What's yours?"_

"_My name is –"_

_In the distance a bell was heard._

xxx-IchiHitsu-xxx

'God, can't this day go any faster?' thought Kurosaki Ichigo as he glanced at the clock for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day. He let out another sigh as he turned toward the board to listen to the teacher. They were learning mathematics (or was it English?). Ichigo couldn't remember.

After he killed Aizen nearly all the hollows disappeared. They barely attacked the wholes too. So because of this Ichigo was VERY bored. Sure he would go to Soul Society now and then to visit his friends, or train with the vizards in very intense fights, or just train or visit with Urahara and Yoruichi. But that was boring when he practically did those things nearly every weekend or day.

'I know I shouldn't think this but I shouldn't have killed that bastard. At least he gave me something to do!' Ichigo thought with fury.

Finally after some time the bell rang. Ichigo could have wept with relief if he was that kind of guy.

While he got up he started to pack his bag. Standing at 5'9" Ichigo was at an average height and had a pretty muscular body. Everyone thought it was due to him training as a kendo trainer or training in karate. But those who knew Ichigo best knew that it wasn't from kendo or karate; it was in fact due to his training as a shinigami.

Ichigo picked his bag up and walked out of the classroom to leave. The moment he left the building the sun shone on his hair, highlighting his already noticeably orange hair. He was just about to leave the college campus when he heard someone call his name.

"Kurosaki-kun!!!"

Ichigo turned around to see Inoue Orihime running towards him, waving. She had orange hair as well but it was a darker shade and had light brown eyes. She was wearing the standard uniform the students of the Karakura College wore: a dark shade of gray skirt and a white button up shirt that looked as if it was going to burst at any moment due to her big bosom.

Ichigo smiled at her as she ran up right in front of him, his chocolate brown eyes filled with laughter and friendliness.

"Hey Orihime. How are you?" he asked her when she caught her breath.

The orange-haired girl smiled. "I'm fine thanks! How about you? How are your classes going?" she asked in her sweet voice.

"Fine actually. I have no idea what we learned today though," he replied as they both started walking. " I have to go to the store though to get some food for dinner tonight."

"Really? So do I. Is it okay if I come too?"

He smiled. "Sure. We can catch up."

At that Orihime smiled too. "Great!"

Ichigo and Orihime talked the whole way to the store. Orihime talked about how her cooking class was going (Ichigo was glad she was taking a cooking class; he like her but she needed to know HOW TO COOK FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!). And it seemed that her and Ishida were still going strong. (They started dating about a year ago).

They entered the store and split up so they could find what they needed and get out of there fast. Ichigo was the first to get done. He waited for her outside of the store. Standing next to a wall, Ichigo started to drift. He wondered how his friends in Soul Society were doing. Last he heard Renji had made _taicho _and Rukia had made _fukutaicho_. But who he really wanted to know who was doing well was the tenth division _taicho_, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Last time he saw the white-haired tendo was nearly three years ago. He was the only one that was really scarred after the war, since he lost the only family he had. While everyone kept pestering him with questions like 'Are you sure you're okay?' or 'How are you doing?' Ichigo treated Hitsugaya normally.

He called him by his first name (which pissed him off to no end) and kept him annoyed enough so he wouldn't remember why he was so pissed off at everyone in the first place.

Ichigo remembered when Hitsugaya asked him why he even cared enough to do what he did. Ichigo merely shrugged at him and replied softly, ''Cause we're the same.' The orange haired man remembered seeing confusion in his teal eyes then understanding. The tendo _taicho_ merely nodded and replied tersely, 'Fine.'

"Kurosaki-kun! I'm done now!" Orihime screamed in Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo turned his head so fast it felt like he got whiplash.

"Orihime! Don't do that! You scared me into nearly having a heart attack!" Ichigo said as he grasped his shirt where his heart was.

Orihime let out a laugh. "I thought you were able to sense when someone was near Kurosaki-kun."

At that Ichigo let out a snort. "I have to be focused Orihime. I was thinking about something."

Orihime blinked her large eyes. "About what?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Nothing. It's not important. Come on. We better get going."

She nodded. "Hai."

With that they started walking towards their respective homes, unaware of the chaos in Soul Society.

xxx-IchiHitsu-xxx

Tabi clad feet could be heard as they walked briskly towards the first division. Many shinigami who were in the hallway parted so they could all allow the tabi wearer passage.

The shinigami that was passing through was none other than Hitsugaya Toshiro. He had a small scowl on his face, though that was no surprise. As he was walking he joined by fellow_ taicho_, Soifon.

"Soifon-_taicho_." Hitsugaya said in acknowledgement.

"Hitsugaya-_taicho_." Soifon replied. She was wearing the Commander-in-Chief uniform of the Onmitsukido under her _haori_ (captain's cloak). She was standing at 4'11", two inches taller than Hitsugaya himself.

"Do you know why we have been summoned for a pointless meeting?" she asked in a tense voice.

"No. I only hope that we get through this quickly," he replied. "I have paperwork to do."

At that Soifon snorted. "That's all you seem to do these days Hitsugaya-_taicho_. Why don't you make your _fukutaicho_ do it?"

Hitsugaya had to ignore the urge to roll his eyes. He's tried that so many times he lost count. "Because my _fukutaicho_ is lazy and can't get any work done."

Soifon smiled. "Guess you'll have to threaten or bribe her to do it then."

The tenth division _taicho_ was going to reply when they arrived at the first division. At once any talking between the two _taicho_s stopped. When they entered both saw that most of the_ taicho_s were already. They quickly went to their spots of their division, waiting for Yamamoto-_sotaicho_ to appear.

Before long the old man appeared. At once all the _taicho_s turned their heads to the front to where the _sotaicho_ stood. He lifted his wooden cane and pounded it on the floor to gain silence.

"Thank you all for coming. We have urgent news to attend to." he spoke in his powerful voice. "I'm sure all of you have heard of the attack on Kurostuchi-_taicho_?"

Hitsugaya raised a brow. He had heard about it from Matsumoto a few days ago but for the twelfth division _taicho_ to still be out was shocking. In his spot was Kurostuchi-_fukutaicho_.

"Kurostuchi-_fukutaicho_ has come here to tell us what has happened. After we hear her report, we will take immediate action." At that he nodded to her, signaling her to come forward.

She nodded. "Hai." She walked forward so that she was in the middle, facing all the _taicho_s present.

"Two nights ago, Kurostuchi-_taicho_ and I noticed that the alarm to the main computer in the research facility had gone off. We went in to investigate. When we arrived there was an intruder who was able to get pass the security system. The intruder looked female and was wearing clothing similar to the Onmitsukido." She paused, watching Soifon as she said this. The second division _taicho_ remained silent but was seething with fury. "However, she didn't have the _reiatsu_ of a regular shinigami. Her _reiatsu_ was more like hollow's I suppose."

At that the _taicho_s all looked at each other and started murmuring. Hitsugaya was the only one not to say anything, forming his own theory. Yamamoto-_sotaicho_ banged his staff against the ground, immediately silencing everyone.

"Silence. Let Kurostuchi-_fukutaicho_ finish."

At that she nodded. "Arigato. After a few seconds my _taicho _ordered me to attack her. I complied. Before I could make a hit she knocked me to the ground and grabbed my _taicho_. I could not come to the aid of my _taicho _for she seemed to have paralyzed me. I quickly realized however that she had injected me with a certain poison that I could not identify. I was about to lose consciousness when I heard her ask a question that was no doubt related to her search in the computer. I tried to stay awake long enough to here what she said." Nemu stopped, letting everyone else digest the information she just gave.

"What did she ask?" Soifon asked impatiently.

At that Nemu looked nervous, which was a surprise since she rarely ever showed emotion.

"Nemu-_fukutaicho_. Please tell us the rest." The _sotaicho_ commended.

"Hai. The intruder asked a question. The question she asked was where the substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, was."

At once all the _taicho_s started talking, no doubt why someone would go after the substitute shinigami. The _sotaicho_ once again banged his staff on the floor to gain silence.

"Why would anyone go after Kurosaki-san?" thirteenth division Ukitake-_taicho_ asked.

"It could be because he's the one that killed Aizen." Kyoraku-_taicho_ answered.

"Silence!" boomed Yamamoto-_sotaicho_. "We must know why this intruder is after Kurosaki-san. It does not matter if he is pursued because he killed Aizen. All that matters is his safety, since he is part of the Gotei 13."

At this all the _taicho_s nodded; Kurosaki was indeed a part of the Gotei 13, even though he was a substitute shinigami. He had been recognized as such after the war.

"We must act quickly." Yamamoto-_sotaicho_ continued. "Hitsugaya-_taicho_."

The white haired _taicho _stepped forward. "Hai?"

xxx-IchiHitsu-xxx

Ichigo stepped through his door trying very hard not to fall. Kicking the door shut he proceeded to take his shoes off with the toe of his foot. When that was done he walked towards the kitchen to drop off the groceries.

Setting them down on the counter, Ichigo rubbed his neck. "Well, time to start dinner I suppose."

Ichigo started to put some of the groceries away, except for what he needed to cook. Just as he was putting the potatoes away his cell phone rang. Walking to the counter where he put down he flipped it open to talk.

"Moshi moshi." (Japanese telephone greeting for hello.)

"KUROSAKI-KUN!!!"

Ichigo held the phone at least a foot away when he heard the scream.

"Orihime? What is it?" he asked, not sure if she was scared or excited.

"You never guess who's in town!" she said excitedly into the phone.

"Uh, who?"

"Tatsuki-chan!"

Ichigo's eyes widened when he heard that. His childhood friend Tatsuki had left to America to train at a big karate school and was teaching at a dojo there. She came at least once every few months but she usually called to let everyone know when she was coming.

"Tatsuki's there?! When did she get here?!"

"Ano, she said she just got here. She wanted to make it a surprise. We're going out to dinner and later to a dance club. Wanna come?"

Ichigo looked at the food he got out. He didn't want to cook…

"Sure. Want time you guys comin?" he asked as he started to put the rest of the food away.

"We have to get ready so probably around…. 6 o'clock?"

Ichigo looked at his watch. It read 5:23. That would give him enough time to shower and get ready.

"Sure. Are you guys coming over here or am I going over to your house?"

"We'll come over there. See you then Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo let out a chuckle as Orihime hung up the phone. Glancing once more at his watch he walked to the bathroom. 'Guess I better hurry if I want to have time to pick out my outfit…'

Walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, Ichigo dried his hair with another towel. Throwing said towel on the bed Ichigo walked towards his closet. Glancing at the clock and seeing that he only had twenty minutes, he started to pick out his clothes.

'I wonder who else is coming,' Ichigo thought to himself. 'I wonder if Ishida and Chad are coming too…'

Ichigo had decided to wear maroon colored pants with a matching jacket, and a shirt that was a mixture of a teal blue and dark like yellow. (1)

He was just putting his cell, keys and wallet into his pocket when there was a knock on his door. Walking to towards the door he opened it and let a smile grace his features.

"Wow. I think I'm going to be the envy of every guy tonight." He said looking at how Orihime and Tatsuki were dressed. Orihime was wearing a black dress that went to just above her knees and a black jacket. Tatsuki was wearing a red Chinese dress with a gold dragon on it.

At that Orihime blushed a bright red but Tatsuki just smirked.

"Really? How do you know we're not taken?" she asked.

Ichigo snorted. "I already know one of you is taken. But no one else will." His smile grew. "I haven't seen you in a while Tatsuki."

At that Tatsuki smiled. "Yeah." And with that she gave Ichigo a hug. "I miss kicking your ass and making you look bad."

When they pulled apart Ichigo laughed. "Please. I could take you anytime, anywhere."

Tatsuki let out a snort. "We'll see. Anyway lets get going. We're going to be late."

"Hai hai. Just let me get my shoes on."

Walking out he closed his door and locked it. Holding his arms out like a gentlemen, he asked, "Ladies?"

At that both girls giggled and grabbed his arm. As they walked towards the restaurant they were going to Ichigo asked Tatsuki how she was, all the while keeping his guard up as he got the feeling he was being followed.

xxx-IchiHitsu-xxx

"That was delicious." Ichigo stated as he wiped his mouth with napkin. "We'll have to go out more often ne?" he asked everyone.

They had met Chad and Ishida at the restaurant. The moment they sat down they all started talking on how they were doing, how their classes were going, etc.

"You just want to go out more so you don't have to cook Kurosaki." Ishida said, smirking.

Ichigo turned his head away as if insulted. "I don't know what you're talking about."

At that everyone laughed. Ichigo and Ishida were friends now though they still had their 'child spats' has everyone put it. Ichigo glanced at his watch and said, "We better get going if we want to make the show."

Everyone nodded. Pulling money from their wallets or purses everyone paid for their food. Standing up they left the restaurant.

They were walking towards the club, chatting when all of a sudden Ichigo stopped. Turning around he looked behind him at the street. He suddenly felt a surge of reiatsu before it disappeared. 'That reiatsu…it felt like…nah. Why would they be here?' he wondered to himself. He turned around when he heard the others calling to him to hurry up.

Walking towards his friends he felt another spike of reiatsu but it wasn't a shinigami like reiatsu. He turned his head so that he was peering over his shoulder. 'That reiatsu felt like…like a vizard's…' he thought.

When he caught up with his friends they asked him why he stopped.

"Sorry. I thought I passed someone I knew." he lied. He didn't like lying to his friends but he didn't want to worry them with nothing.

Resuming their walk they arrived at the club they usually went to. Walking inside they quickly went to a table. Ichigo, Ishida, and Chad sat down while Orihime and Tatsuki just dropped their coats down in a chair.

"We come here to dance and all you guys do is sit? Are you serious?!" Tatsuki asked.

Ichigo just shrugged. "I don't feel like dancing right now but I will in a little bit. Just give me some time Tatsuki jeez." he said with a roll of his eyes.

Huffing, Tatsuki walked to the dance floor, yelling over her shoulder "You are such a jackass!"

Ichigo just smiled at her sweetly. "That hurts Tatsuki!" he yelled back at her. At that she just smirked.

Orihime had, somehow, gotten Ishida to go on the dance floor with her. Ichigo still found it weird that they were dating. He had no idea what she saw in him, but if Orihime was happy that was all that mattered.

Ichigo watched them as they danced, smiles on their faces. Ichigo let out a chuckle as he saw them, their happiness radiating off of them in waves.

When he turned around to talk to Chad, he was met with an empty chair. Turning his head left and right he couldn't seem to find his friend anywhere. When he looked to his left again he saw that Chad was being dragged to the dance floor by some chick. Ichigo immediately felt bad for his tall friend, since he has issues with people, especially the opposite sex.

He continued watching his friends dance when Tatsuki came over to him.

"Come on Ichigo! Come dance with me!" she shouted as the music blared.

Ichigo rolled his eyes but nodded non-the less. As he got up and followed Tatsuki to the dance floor, he immediately felt a familiar reiatsu. As he turned his head towards the exit, he heard a sound that could be heard over the booming music. At once his eyes widened when he heard that sound.

'That noise…was it…?' he thought to himself. Hearing the sound again he told Tatsuki he had to get some fresh air.

Quickly running out of the club he heard the sound again which sounded like a scream.

Running down the street he thought furiously 'Why are they here? I haven't seen one in a while… Why are they attacking now?!'

* * *

**Me: Oh my gosh! I wonder who it is?! Stay tuned for further developments!**

**(Ichigo walks in)**

**Ichigo: What do you mean stay tuned? It's not a tv show!**

**Me: Shut up!**

**1.) The outfit Ichigo is wearing is from the Bleach art book 'All the Colour but Black'. I thought he looked really hot in it so I was like, 'what the hell.' Hope you likey!**


	3. Ch 2: Reunion pt 2: Soul Society

Hey everybody! I am SOOOOOO sorry I updated so late! And I am so sorry that it is a really small chapter! I tried to work on it during spring break, but I got stuck with three projects that were due right when I got back. So yeah. It's not much of an excuse but..... Any hoo I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Oh, and thanks to all of you who have reviewed! Your comments boost my day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, well, let's just say that I would get all the IchixHitsu fans and just make our own story-line. ;)

* * *

_**Chapter 2 Reunion **_

_**Part 2: Soul Society**_

"_Hi Naomi!"_

_A smile._

"_Hey! How are you?"_

"_Fine. Wanna come over for dinner?"_

_A chuckle._

"_Sure. I would love too I-"_

_Silence as the years go by._

_xxx-IchixHitsu-xxx_

Ichigo ran towards the park, where he sensed the hollow's reiatsu. 'It feels like it's pressing me into the ground…it must be a Menos Grande…' he thought.

As he ran though, he suddenly felt more reiatsus. And they weren't shinigami reiatsu either. 'That's around…four…wait, that's two more…three…five more…!' Ichigo thought to himself. 'Fourteen Menos Grandes?! What the fuck is Soul Society doing?' he thought furiously.

Ichigo could sense more else where around the city. He could sense the other viazards as well and knew they would take care of the other ones. All he could do was defeat as many as he could.

Grabbing the mod soul pill out of his pocket (he never went anywhere without it) he went to the place with the nearest hollow reiatsu. When he arrived his eyes widened. There were two Menos Grandes, and three other normal hollow. One of them looked like a cross between a snake and an ox, the second looked like a bat-like creature, and the third one looked like a two-headed dog.

Popping the pill into his mouth quickly, Ichigo swallowed and he was out of his body. Without turning around he said "Kon, go somewhere and hide."

The mod soul nodded and quickly ran across the street, knowing he would get caught up in the fight. Ichigo opened his eyes to look at the hollows. He was wearing the standard shinigami uniform, but those in Soul Society knew Ichigo by his sword, Zangetsu. Since it was as long as his body, Ichigo had to carry it on his back wrapped in bandages.

But if a shinigami were to suddenly appear the only way he would be able to recognize Ichigo would be by his hair color. Instead of having Zangetsu on his back in his release form, it was at his side, in a sealed state.

Ichigo was, and still is, mostly known for his uncontrolled reiatsu. And since Ichigo had a lot of reiatsu, it was near impossible for his sword to be sealed. But now it was sealed, which would no doubt make other shinigami confused.

In its sealed state Zangetsu looked like every other zanpakutō. The fabric of the hilt was black and red, and the sheath was black with a white stripe, almost like his sword in it's shikai state. The guard had the kanji for "ban" on it, like on his bankai, along with two crescent moons underneath it, both of them turned so that their curves were connected.

Grasping the hilt of his sword Ichigo unsheathed his sword. The sword glinted eerily in the light, having a black blade and silver edge like it does in its shikai state. Pointing it at the hollows he muttered, "You guys just ruined a good night."

Before the hollows could even turn to attack Ichigo had already killed the three normal hollows. Pointing Zangetsu at the Menos Grandes he muttered, "Three down, two to go."

_xxx-IchixHitsu-xxx_

Ichigo let out a sigh as he re-sheathed his zanpakutō. Walking to where Kon was hiding, Ichigo felt the reiatsus of his friends and the other viazards. Kon was hiding in an alleyway across the park. He came out when the hollows were gone.

"You got 'em all?" he asked nervously glancing around.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. So let me back in my body. I want to get back and-?!"

Ichigo turned around when he felt a huge reiatsu behind him. In the park was something that had a similar reiatsu to his, something he hadn't seen in five years, not since the war. He hadn't even sensed it was behind him, and he himself had gotten pretty good at detecting reiatsu.

In front of him was a vizard.

_xxx-IchixHitsu-xxx_

Orihime was starting to get worried when she suddenly saw Ishida and Chad approaching. Running up to them she asked, "Did you find him?"

Ishida shook his head. "No. Ever since he learned how to control his reiatsu, I can no longer really sense him."

Chad nodded to show that it was the same for him as well. Orihime looked down in confusion.

"I wonder why he left… We didn't do anything wrong did we?" she asked looking at her boyfriend.

Ishida shook his head. "Of course not Orihime. He probably just wanted some fresh air and went for a walk. He does that sometimes now."

Orihime nodded. It was true. After the war, Ichigo would sometimes just go off for a few minutes, hours, or days without telling anyone. No one knew why though.

Before the orange-haired girl could say anything, all their eyes widened when they felt a huge spike in reiatsu. And it was a reiatsu none of them had felt in a while.

"This reiatsu! It's a hollow!" Ishida said.

Just as soon as it appeared, it disappeared. The three of them turned to where the spike originated. All of them knew where it was.

"That was the park." Chad said. Orihime and Ishida both nodded. As they started walking, they felt another spike; only this one was much smaller than the first. At this they stopped, knowing whom this reiatsu belonged too.

"That reiatsu. It was –!" Ishida said.

Orihime finished his sentence. "Kurosaki-kun!"

_xxx-IchixHitsu-xxx_

Ichigo panted heavily as he felt a small trickle of blood flow down on the left side of his face. His side hurt from the two broken ribs and breathing was hard, so he knew one of them had punctured his lung. After the vizard appeared Ichigo immediately told Kon to go find his friends. The mod soul ran and didn't even look back.

The moment he left the vizard attacked Ichigo so fast he barely had time to block it. That small hesitation had Ichigo already bleeding while the other was completely fine. Ichigo knew sooner or later he would have to release his sword into it's _shikai_ state if this fight was going to continue like this.

Holding his sword in front of him in a guarding-like manner, Ichigo studied his opponent. At first glance it was no brainer that the figure was a woman. She was at standing at least at 5"1' and her hair was in a ponytail and from what he could see, was a dark brown. She was wearing black pants that at the top hugged her thighs and flared out after where the knee is, a white top that goes up to her mid neck and has no sleeves, showing her shoulders. On each hand was a long fingerless glove that is red in color. Her hollow mask hid her face from view.

Her mask looked like a skull, with slanted eyes like a cat and a snout like a fox. Her zanpakutō was by her right side in her hand, blood dripping off it slowly. Her sheath, a white color, was hanging on her left side. The guard had the shape of a fox head, with two eyes in it next to where the hilt, also colored white, met the guard.

She brought the end of the sword up and pointed it at Ichigo. Before Ichigo could even blink, she was behind him, her sword over her left shoulder to swipe across, no doubt to take his head off.

Ichigo used shunpo and got away just in time. Or so he thought. Just as Ichigo brought his sword up to slash at her he felt her behind him before she stabbed him through the back with her sword.

Coughing up blood Ichigo felt her slide the sword out, making more blood fall out of the wound. She jumped back when he tried to swing his sword at her in an arc. She stood there as if waiting for something to happen.

Growling, Ichigo brought his sword in front of his face, horizontally. Having his palm on it he yelled, "Kirikizu hikari no naito (A/N cut the light of the night), Zangetsu!"

Bandages came out from the guard and wrapped themselves around the sword. A small cloud of smoke appeared. When it cleared Ichigo was holding the Zangetsu everyone was familiar with. As tall as Ichigo himself, it had bandages at the handle and the blade looked like an elegant cleaver, the color black but with a silver edge.

Pointing the blade at the vizard, Ichigo asked, "Who are you? What do you want?"

The woman stayed silent. Ichigo was about to ask again when she suddenly spoke. Her voice sounded like bells and honey, and had an echo under it, as do all vizards when they don their masks.

"You should know who I am Ichigo. And as to your second question," she raised her sword so that the tip was pointing at the sky, "I want…. YOUR LIFE!!!"

Ichigo's eyes widened when she said that. Has far as he knew, he hadn't done anything to this person. But she apparently did know him. Just then he suddenly felt three distinct reiatsus heading towards him. He knew who they were and cursed. 'Dammit! I forgot about them!'

Ichigo barely had time to block when she suddenly appeared in front of him and brought her sword down over her head. The sound of two swords clashing rang throughout the air. Pushing her back Ichigo jumped back until they were a good few yards away from each other.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw Orihime, Ishida, and Chad standing at the entrance to the park. He cursed himself. Why oh why did they have to come?!

Ichigo quickly forgot about them though when the girl suddenly attacked him. Blocking once again Ichigo grunted when he felt the wind leave his lungs. Since they were this close, Ichigo asked quietly, "What is your name? Who are you?"

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear "Ajisai."

She suddenly laughed and before Ichigo could do anything she licked the side of his face covered in blood. Disgusted Ichigo used all his strength and pushed her away from him.

She flipped in the air and landed on her feet. She was about to open her mouth to say something when she suddenly turned her head. Growling low in her throat, she looked back at Ichigo.

"It seems we will have to stop for now, Ichigo. But don't worry. We'll see each other very soon." She said smiling. Before Ichigo could make a move she vanished.

Ichigo was about to follow when suddenly he collapsed due to so much blood loss. Before his consciousness fled he heard someone call his name. And he would know that voice anywhere.

"Ichigo!"

'Well damn.' Was his last thought has blackness entered his mind.

The voice belonged to none other than the 13th squad _fukutaicho_,Kuchiki Rukia.

* * *

**So there you have! I know. The fighting scene probably sucked but I did my best. And as for Ichigo's release command, I'm not really sure it's accurate so yeah. And for the vizard's name, it means 'Hydrangea'. A type of Japanese flower.**

**Review please!**


	4. Ch 3: Questions and Answers Sort of

Everyone I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for this late update! I haven't had time to update or anything. And this past week I was out of town on a school camping trip for my bio class. Which I got sick from so yeah. I hope you guys can forgive me! And thanks for all your reviews! They really make my day!

Oh, and after the second or third break, it's going to be told in first person. And a certain person makes an appearance!

"..." -Talk

'...' -Thought

**"..." -Shiro talking to Ichigo**

"..." -Ichigo talking to Shiro

_... -Flashback_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, it would probably suck or it would have a lot of material in it. *giggles*

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Questions and Answers (Sort of)**_

"_Hey Nao-chan!"_

_A smile._

"_Hey you! What's up?"_

_A shrug._

"_Nothin much. Wanna go get something to eat?"_

_A nod._

"_Sure! Just let me get my stuff and we can go!"_

_Silence. Tears. A cry of pain. Why?_

Rukia tried not to rush ahead of her comrades. She quickly cast a glance to the white haired captain in front of her. The summons to depart to the real world was quick and unexpected. She didn't even know why she was here until she felt Ichigo's reiatsu the moment they left the Senkaimon.

Her purple colored eyes suddenly widened when she felt a burst of reiatsu. She dimly noticed that the other shinigami stiffened as well.

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" Rukia said.

The head dipped lower, signally that he had noticed the increase. "Hai Kuchiki. We will be arriving there so-!" he broke off as he suddenly realized something. Whoever the substitute shinigami was fighting, he or she was very strong and had a _lot_ of reiatsu. So much so that it overpowered even Ichigo's, which said something.

Hitsugaya instantly flashed into a faster shunpo, making the others go faster as well.

The white haired tendo couldn't help but think, 'Are we too late?"

xxx-IchiHitsu-xxx

The small group of shinigami where nearing the park where Ichigo's reiatsu was last felt when all of a sudden the reiatsu that he was fighting against disappeared. Just as they came within view they saw Ichigo collapse to the ground in a small pool of blood.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried when she saw him. When they landed on the ground Rukia rushed to the orange haired teen's side. However she was stopped by a "Kuchiki-san!"

Stopping and turning to look at who called her name, Rukia was suddenly tackled by Orihime. She felt the air that was in her lungs leave.

"Orihime!"

Orihime looked up from her death hug to Rukia to look over her shoulder. Her eyes widened a bit in surprise before they narrowed and she took a step back.

"Kuchiki-san, why are all you here? I mean-"

"Orihime." The girl turned to Ishida who called her name. "We need to get Kurosaki healed." She nodded and giving the other shinigami a look she went to where Ichigo was.

Kneeling she placed both her hands to the blue hairpins on each side of her head. "_Soten Kisshun._" Four petals from her pin flew out and went towards Ichigo. Two figures went to the opposite ends of Ichigo's body and started to emit a soft, orange glow. At once Ichigo's wounds began to heal, slowly.

Kneeling and having her hands on the shield to strengthen it, she asked softly, "What are you doing here?"

At that question the four shinigami gave looks of surprise, except for the tenth division captain, who kept his stoic mask on even though if you looked closely you could see surprise and wariness in those teal orbs.

"What do you mean Orihime?" Rukia asked confused.

Turning her head a little so that she could look over her shoulder, she asked again, "Why are you here Kuchiki-san? Are you here to help or here to take him?"

Rukia's eyes widened with confusion. "I don't understand what you're saying Orihime."

But Hitsugaya knew what she talking about. Unfortunately. She was asking whether or not they were there to help them fight against the hollows…or to take Ichigo and….

xxx-IchiHitsu-xxx

Darkness. Voices. That all my brain could make out. I felt pain, but I knew that Orihime had taken care of my wounds so why was I still in pain?

"Hurry and wake up Kurosaki-kun."

My eyes scrunched. I knew that voice. It sounded so familiar and I knew who it was but I couldn't think of the name…Orihime! Of course! She was healing my wounds. As that thought entered my mind, I suddenly thought of my battle. Who was that person? Her voice sounded familiar but I couldn't think of anything.

That was when I realized there were more reiatsus besides Orihime's, Ishida's, and Chad's. I knew one of them belonged to Rukia's, since I was sort of in tuned to her. (Not in a weird, stalker kind of way.) I could also sense Rangiku's as well, Yumichika, Ikkaku, and…

My eyes flashed wide open at knowing whom the fifth reiatsu belonged to. It was cold and frosty, making me feel as if I was in a glacial world, where ice and snow reigned supreme. The icy reiatsu belonged to-

"Kurosaki-kun! You're awake, I'm so glad."

I snapped out my thoughts to turn my head slowly to my left, only to be met with Orihime's face. It held happiness, no doubt about me being awake, but also something else. Wariness. An emotion I didn't think Orihime had. I sat up, wondering why she would have such a look on her face.

"What happened Orihime? What happened to Tatsuki?" I asked, concerned then winced as I sat up. I looked down and realized I was still in my spirit form.

She gave me a small smile, no doubt to soothe my worries. "You passed out from loss of blood. I left you out of your body since that make the healing process go faster. Chad set your body over there." She pointed to where my closet was and I saw something orange. Before I could investigate further she continued. "Tatsuki went home a few minutes after you left, saying that she needed to get home so she could get some sleep. She was going to spend the day with her mom tomorrow before she left."

I nodded. But then another thought struck me. "Do you know why they are here, Orihime?"

At once her eyes became a little hard and she replied coolly, "I don't. Hitsugaya-taicho said he wanted you awake so he wouldn't have to explain twice."

"So they aren't here for me?"

At that she shook her head. "I don't think so. If they were, they would have taken you when you were unconscious I think."

I let out a sigh, then said, "In any case you know right?"

She nodded. "Hai. I'll go tell them that you're awake now."

I watched as Orihime got and left the room. I sat in my bed for a minute, trying to get my thoughts together. If they weren't here to capture me, then why are they here?

"**Talking to yourself King? That's weird even for you."**

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile when I heard that voice. It was the voice of my inner hollow. It may have sounded like mine, except for the echo, but it was his alone.

"_What are you talking about? I was just musing. Jeesh."_

I heard his laughter echoing in my head. Ever since the war ended, we were on good terms. True, we would fight and get into arguments, but whatever. He didn't even try to take over my body any more. That I was grateful for. I remember when he told me that the only time he would take over my body would be if I was unconscious, or nearing death and couldn't move.

"**Whatever." **He was silent for a moment. **"If you think they aren't here for you, then why be here at all? I mean, why now? If their excuse is because of the hollows, then that is a load of shit."**

I couldn't help but sigh in agreement with him. He was right. _"I don't know Hollow. Honestly I don't. We'll just have to wait and see."_

I heard his huff of irritation and couldn't help but smile a little. He acted like such a child at times. As I got up and went over to my closet so I could get into my body, I felt my mind pull a little, as if something was leaving my mind. All of sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning a little I saw that it was my hollow.

Looking exactly like me, someone would think we were twins, except for his white skin and hair, and his black and gold eyes. Still having his hand on my shoulder, he said, **"Do you think they could be here 'cuz of that girl?"**

I said nothing for a minute. I hadn't even thought of that. Could they be here because of her? Before I could say anything to him the door to my room opened and Orihime poked her head through.

"Kurosaki-kun, I told them you were coming out." she said in a soft voice. I gave her a nod and she left closing the door behind her.

Turning to look at my other self, I said softly, "I don't know. I'll ask why they're here and we'll see kay?"

When I saw his reluctance and disappointment, I gave him a small smile. "Don't worry so much Shiro." I gave him that name after the war. Just calling him hollow or my other self wasn't really a name. "Just be patient."

He gave a growl at that and just disappeared. I had to suppress my laugh at how childish he could be. Lifting my body up so that I could into it, I winced when it pulled at my wounds. Leaning forward I went into my body. Standing up I gently stretched my arms and legs. I started walking to the door to turn the knob and open it, when I realized that Toshiro was in the other room. I wondered if him being here meant that he was doing okay.

Last time I saw him, he looked so pale and haunted. He looked like he was just an empty shell. I couldn't blame though; I was the only one that knew what was wrong, and probably still am. I remember how he wouldn't talk to anyone, not Rangiku, Unohana, the fourth squad's captain, or even other captains. I let out a sigh when I remembered when I first talked to him after the war.

_xxx-Flashback-xxx_

_I walked down the hall, my footsteps barely making a sound. When I turned a corner I saw Rangiku with Renji and Rukia. The usual smile or mischievousness that was always present when ever I saw her was gone, replaced with worry and concern. _

_Frowning, I walked over to them. Coming to a stop besides Rukia, I asked softly, "What's going on?"_

_She turned head, her startled violet eyes locking with mine. "Oh, Ichigo. It's you. I thought it was someone else." she said just as softly._

_Instead of asking again, I nodded my head to the tenth squad lieutenant, lifting an eyebrow._

_Letting out a sigh, Rukia was about to speak when Rangiku cut her off. "It's my taicho, Ichigo."_

_Upon hearing this, my brows furrowed and I knew my held confusion. "Toshiro? Why, what happened?"_

_Shaking her head slightly, she answered, "I don't know. After he woke up he hasn't talked to or seen anyone. Not even Unohana-taicho. I've tried talking to him but it's like he doesn't listen or doesn't want to listen or…"_

_At this I scowled. "Let me talk to him."_

_I started walking towards the closed door when Renji grabbed my shoulder and Rukia stepped in front of me. "No Ichigo!" she hissed. "You might make him angry or something." she added._

_At that I snorted. "Yeah right. At least I'd get him to talking right? Besides, I think I might know what's wrong with him."_

_In my peripheral vision, I saw Matsumoto raise her head sharply and before I could even blink she was standing in front me, her eyes wild. "You know what's wrong with my taicho?!" she whispered._

_I nodded my head. "I think I do. Just let me talk to him to see if my hunch is correct."_

_Her icy blue eyes stared intently into mine, as if searching to see if I was telling the truth. I gazed back at her, not blinking before she gave a small smile. "It's alright Renji. Let him go."_

_I didn't have to look to know that Renji did as she told. Before I went in she leaned in close and whispered in my ear, "Don't make him upset Ichigo. If you do, I might have to hurt you."_

"_I won't Rangiku-san. I'm fairly certain I know what's wrong with him." I whispered back. "And besides, if I do piss him off, that means he's fine."_

_Letting out a weak chuckle, she moved so I could open the door. Turning the handle, I gently opened the door and stepped inside._

_At first I couldn't make anything out it was so dark. Closing the door gently behind me I stepped into the room. Looking around, I noticed there was only a bed, a chair, and a small table next to the bed. I thought no one was in here when I noticed a movement in the bed. With a jolt I realized it was Toshiro._

_I waited next to the door, waiting for him to wake up. After a few minutes, the top of his head could be seen as he slowly sat up. When I saw his face though, I felt, for some strange reason, anger._

_His hair was disheveled, looking as if he had spent his whole time in bed, which he no doubt did. But that wasn't what sparked my anger. It was his face. His skin color, which already in a way looked pale, looked even paler. When he looked up and his eyes met mine, I suppress the urged to shudder when his eyes met mine. His eyes looked soulless, dead, hollow. Their teal color looked dim and distant._

_It took him a few minutes but when he realized it was me, he let out a scoff._

"_What do you want Kurosaki?" his voice sounded raspy, as if he hadn't used it in days, which he probably hasn't._

_I walked forward so I could sit on the chair by the bed, just looking at him quietly. We sat like that for a few minutes before he huffed and said, "Leave Kurosaki. I don't want to deal with your st-"_

"_It wasn't your fault." I said quietly, making him stop talking. When he looked at me I suddenly thought of the saying 'If looks could kill', for the look the tiny taicho was sending was pretty much saying 'Die a thousand times Kurosaki.'_

_He hissed between his teeth, "You don't know what you are talking about. How could YOU possibly know?! You're just a substitute shinigami, not truly knowing anything about –"_

"_You're wrong." I answered quietly. "I do know." _

_When he just looked at me, suspicion in his eyes, I said, "It's true. Out of everyone here in Soul Society, I might know that pain better than you." _

_He looked at me shocked, but also with a hint of doubt. "How do I know this isn't some trick Matsumoto made?" he asked._

_Letting out a weak chuckle, I said, "I'll tell you how I know it isn't your fault."_

_I sat there for a few seconds, choosing the words of my story carefully. Toshiro meanwhile, stayed silent, though I knew he wanted me to leave._

_Just as he opened his mouth to say something, I spoke. "I was nine when it happened. I remember it was raining, and it kept raining for a few days." I paused, looking at him. "I was able to see spirits even then I guess. Perhaps even earlier. I don't know. All I knew was that I couldn't tell the difference._

_My mother picked me up from a meet. It was raining. As we were walking, a car drove by and splattered me with water. My mom wiped my face." I let out a chuckle. "I didn't realize it, but at that moment, I made a vow to protect my mom from anything."_

_I stopped, my throat choked with emotion. Toshiro hadn't said a word but when I looked up at him I saw that there was emotion in his eyes, though what I don't know._

_Looking back down, I continued. "We were walking on a sidewalk near a river; it was overflowing. When I looked at it I saw a small girl standing on the bank, looking as if she was going to jump. Like I said before, I didn't know the difference._

_When I saw her, I let go of my mother's hand and ran down the hill towards the girl, thinking I could save her or something. I remember my mom yelling my name as I ran downhill. Before I knew what happened everything went black."_

_I paused, trying hard to suppress the guilt and sadness that threatned to engulf me at the recollection of these painful memories. I tried swallowing but it felt as if my throat was plugged. Trying again, I continued. "When I came to, it was still raining. I realized there was something on my chest. Looking to the side, I saw my mother, dead, lifeless." My fists clenched as I tried to hold back the tears._

"_She was gone. And it was all my fault. I felt so guilty, and I waited and waited for the words of hate to come from my family." I sensed Toshiro's confusion at that._

"_Why?" he asked._

"_Because them saying they hated me and wished I had died instead of my mom would of made it more bearable I guess." I explained. "Instead they kept saying it wasn't my fault and that they loved me. I was so confused. I kept wondering why they didn't hate me. Them hating me would of made sense."_

At this I looked up and met Toshiro's teal gaze. "My father told me it wasn't my fault. My mom protected me because I was her child so I shouldn't feel guilty. It's the same way with you, Toshiro." I said.

_He stared at me, then looking away he said "It was though."_

"_Did you kill her?"_

_He looked at me shocked. "No. But I-"_

_At that I shook my head. "No buts. Toshiro, if you need to blame someone, blame me."_

_Toshiro looked at me for a second before he replied, "Why should I blame you Kurosaki? You were the that brought her to me."_

_Hearing that I looked down. "I was the one that killed her."_

_The moment those words left my mouth I prepared for cold or a shout. When nothing came I looked up. Toshiro looked blank for a moment, before he asked quietly, "What do you mean you killed her?"_

_At that I looked down again. "I was releasing my reiatsu for a killer attack. The attack was a widespread attack, covering an area around a mile. I didn't know she was there. When I thought he was dead I started to walk out of the building. That was when I felt her reiatsu. By the time I got to her, she was already dying. I didn't know her well enough but I knew enough about her. Just as I was about to pick her up so I could carry her, Aizen came out of nowhere._

_I took a stab to the shoulder, that's how my shoulder got separated from its socket. Before he could get another swing I, well, you know." I said. "After that I picked Hinamori-san up and carried her to where you were. She told me she was sorry. Really sorry for causing you pain and not realizing that you were telling the truth." I continued. After I finished I looked up again to see if he was mad or something. Instead, he had his eyes closed, in a peaceful kind of way._

"_I see." He said at last, opening his eyes. "That's how she got that wound…"_

"_Toshiro, if I would have known she was there, I would have never done that move." I said._

_When Toshiro turned his head to look at me, instead of finding the hate and anger I expected to find, I found thankfulness and an understanding._

"_Thank you."_

_I gaped at him. "Why are thanking me? I killed her Toshiro. Why aren't you hating me or wanting to incase me in ice?"_

_At that Toshiro chuckled. "I only incase people in ice if they annoy me Kurosaki. And you have been lucky so far."_

_When I opened my mouth to comment he cut in. "And I'm not hating you because you brought her to me Kurosaki."_

_I stared at him, looking confused but I knew what he meant. "You could have just let her die there, since you didn't know her, but you didn't and you brought her to me, at a cost of you life. Not only that but you risked your life to give me and Hinamori some more time. I…" he trailed off, and I noticed with a chuckle that he was blushing. Imagine that; the most famous shinigami that had a blank face that could match Byakuya's was blushing._

_Taking a deep breath, he said quietly, "I should thank you."_

_We stayed in silence for a few minutes before I spoke. "I should leave then. I told Rangiku-san that I would let her know if you were okay. And since you are I'll leave."_

_As I stood up Toshiro spoke. "Kurosaki…" he hesitated, as if not sure how to word what he was going to say next. Squaring his jaw he said, "Don't tell anyone. Please. I don't want anyone to thi-"_

"_I won't tell anyone Toshiro." I cut in, shocked. "Why would I? I would just say that you were tired and wounded. That's all. They'll find out in time anyways won't they? So don't worry."_

_Walking towards the door I was just about to turn the knob when I heard Toshiro say my name._

"_Ichigo…arigato."_

_Hiding my shock I turned my head and said, smiling, "Do itashimashite, Hitsugaya-taicho."_

_Stifling my laughter at the expression on his face, I opened the door and stepped out. It was only when Rangiku started asking questions that I realized the little captain used my name._

_xxx-Flashback End-xxx_

Standing there at my door, I smiled. I wonder how this meeting is going to turn out.

xxx-IchiHitsu-xxx

When I walked in to my living room, everyone's head turned towards me. Just as I expected, there was Rukia, Rangiku, Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Toshiro. Normally, under certain circumstances I would have wondered why they were here but now, I just don't care.

Two years after the war ended, I stopped going to Soul Society. At the time I told Rukia I wasn't going to be visiting anymore because I had to focus on my education. Which was a lie. I stopped visiting 'cause I knew sooner or later the sotaicho would want me arrested and executed. Why might you ask? No reason except for the fact that I'm a vizard. Which apparently is against the law in Soul Society.

Glancing at them I said in my usual tone, "Who decided to have a party and not invite me?"

At that everyone snorted, but I saw from the corner of my eye that Orihime, Ishida, and Chad were still as statues.

Walking over to the table I asked, "How long was I out?"

It was Orihime who answered. "Only for a few hours, Kurosaki-kun."

Nodding I walked over to one of the chairs next to her and the others, sort of away from the Rukia and them.

"So Rukia," I began, looking at her and sitting down. "What are you guys doing here?"

The moment those words left my mouth she looked at Toshiro, as if asking what she should or shouldn't say. At this I knew something happened.

Instead of Rukia speaking, it was Toshiro. "Kurosaki, we are here to deliver some news. And ask some questions."

I turned my gaze to meet his eyes, which, as usual, held no emotion. "And what would that be Toshiro?"

Eyebrow twitching, he said, "It's Hitsugaya-taicho."

Rolling my eyes I said, "Ya ya. Now what do you want to ask? 'Cause incase you haven't noticed, it's really late."

Turquoise eyes narrowing, he said, "Patience Kurosaki." Taking a small breath he continued, "A few days ago a taicho was attacked. By who we are not sure yet as Soi fon-taicho is still investigating."

Hearing that I could less who was attacked, but some of the taichos I considered friends so I had to know who. "Who was attacked?"

"It was Kurostuchi-taicho of the 12th division." he answered.

I just stared at him, not saying anything. What was I suppose to say? I'm sorry? I don't think so. As far as I was concerned, I could care less.

"Okay. What else happened then that you need to tell me?" I asked.

Looking me in the eye, I saw an emotion in them I couldn't quite identify. "The person that attacked Kurostuchi-taicho hacked into the Research Institute's computer to look for something. Or more specifically, someone."

I was starting to get annoyed. Couldn't he hurry up and get to the point already?!

"So? Who was this person looking for?"

"You, Kurosaki. The person the intruder was looking for was you."

I just stared at him, with a look that obviously said, 'So what?' Apparently my expression made him confused for he asked, "Aren't you worried?" His voice stayed monotone, which showed that he didn't care.

I shook my head. "No. Why would I be? A lot of people go after me. Well, they used to anyway." I said, while thinking back to the times after the war. Ah, sweet, sweet memories.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ichigo? You never used to be like this." Rukia exclaimed.

At her outburst I turned to look at her, meeting her confused eyes. "I've always been this way Rukia. You just forgot that."

Her eyes widened in surprise at my words, and I heard the others take in audible gasps. Glancing to the clock on the wall to see what time it was, I stood up. "It's late. We should at least continue this conversation tomorrow when we're not so tired."

As I took a step away from the table I wobbled. Placing my palm flat against the table I took in a deep a breath. I sensed everyone else get up without looking. "Ichigo, you okay?" I heard Rukia ask. I gave a small nod. "Ya. I'm just tired. Some rest and I'll be good as new."

I walked away from the table. After a few steps I stopped, turned back towards them and said, "If you want you guys can sleep here. I have enough room and futons if you want."

The four shinigami looked at Toshiro, no doubt asking him silently what they should do. Toshiro looked deep in thought for a few seconds before he said, "We'll just have to split up and rest at different locations." He looked at me as if for confirmation and I just shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. Just make up your mind so we can sleep."

At that Toshiro scowled and spoke, "Matsumoto, Kuchiki, you go with Inoue. Madarame, Ayasegawa, go to Urahara's and tell him we will meet either in the morning or at noon."

At this they nodded and were about to leave (thank god) before Rangiku spoke. "And what about you taicho? Where are you staying?"

I looked at the white-haired tendo, wondering this as well. I watched with some amusement as pink rose from his neck to stain his porcelain cheeks. "I will be staying here." He answered.

At his answer her eyebrows shot up, surprised. "Really?"

His scowl deepened. "Yes really. Now go."

The four shinigami went to leave, the two women going with Orihime, and the other two flash stepping out of the open door. I turned around to walk to my room when Rukia's voice stopped me.

"What happened to you Ichigo? You didn't use to be so…indifferent." she said quietly.

I let out a small humorless chuckle. "Your right. I didn't."

"So why…?"

Closing my eyes and not turning around to face her, I said, "Death changes people Rukia. Even when we don't want it to."

* * *

Duh-dun-DUH!!!!!!!!!!!

I wonder what he meant by that? Oh well. Guess you guys will just have to wait and see. And since it's the last three weeks of school (thank holy mother of God) I am going to be swamped with review stuff so I have no idea when I'll update next.

Please be patient, don't kill me, and review!


	5. Ch 4: Invitation

**Hey everybody! So so so SOOOOO sorry for the late update! I was extremely busy these past few weeks. First, the week after I posted the last chapter, I went on Bio Trip. It's the trip were sophmores at my school go camping on the coast for their biology class. It was extremely fun but at the end of that week I got sick! So I couldn't get on the computer without getting a freakin migraine of all migraines!**

**Second, I have finals this week so this past week my teachers gave me loads of review stuff. So ya. Again I am so sorry for late update! Please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach. I do own, however, the first two volumes of Bleach, the character profiles book, and the art of Bleach book!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Invitation**_

_The sound of rain hitting the ground was heard._

_Eyes watched the scene in silence, tears unconsciously sliding down cold cheeks._

_Do not cry…please…don't cry…_

_Silence as reality sank in._

Hitsugaya woke with a start, sitting up as he held his head with a small hand. 'What…what was that about?' he wondered.

He could vaguely recall the dream that had startled him awake; a figure watching in the distance, as if expecting something to happen. The small captain shook his head to rid the thoughts when he suddenly smelt something. 'I wonder what that smell is…'

Getting out of the futon in one of the spare bedrooms Kurosaki had provided, Hitsugaya went over to where his pack lay, getting out a spare shihakusho. Pulling the black garment on, the teal-eyed boy put up the futon.

Walking out of the room he silently walked down the hall towards the smell. Rounding a corner the smell hit him with full force. The boy blinked, as if not believing his eyes, or nose. The smell was most definitely coming from the kitchen. Walking into the room his eyes glanced to a small box with moving pictures on it. He knew from his previous visits that it was called a 'television'.

Hitsugaya noticed that the sound was low enough so he couldn't hear it from his room. A slim white brow rose at this. Turning around so that he faced the kitchen, he saw a familiar mob of orange moving around, no doubt making something.

Padded feet silently walking to where the substitute shinigami was, Hitsugaya asked in a monotone voice, "What are you doing Kurosaki?"

Not even jumping at the voice, he answered, "Making breakfast. I imagine you are hungry right?"

As if to confirm that fact, Hitsugaya's stomach let out a low, rumbling growl. Instead of answering his face bloomed into a very red color.

Chuckling, Ichigo said, "I'll take that as a yes."

Scowling, the white haired tendo turned around and was about to leave when Ichigo said, "Might as well sit down Toshiro. It's almost ready."

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you!" he barked.

"Ya ya. Whatever."

Sitting down, Hitsugaya finally took a look around the orange-head's flat, since he couldn't the night before. The strawberry certainly had style. The flat was decorated in a retro like style. The couches were white with orange pillows one the arm rests. The coffee table in the middle of the room was oval shaped and made of glass. The tv was sitting in an entertainment center made of wood no doubt. The floor was carpeted in a weird blue-white mix.

Turning in his seat so he could look around at the kitchen, his eyes wondered to where Ichigo was. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt with green, kaki pants. It was while he watching him cook that he noticed something. It was the way Ichigo was moving.

No doubt to onlookers it would look like he was ogling when in fact he wasn't. Narrowing his eyes, Hitsugaya watched. Ichigo was moving as if he was stiff. It was then that Hitsugaya noticed Ichigo's spirit energy. It wasn't leaking as it normally was. He was still pondering this when Ichigo began to turn around.

Head immediately turning to look out the window, Hitsugaya tried to force down the blush that was threatening to rise up to his face.

Raising a brow at the scene in front him, Ichigo walked over to the table and scraped the omelet onto the tenth division captain's plate. Looking down at hearing the noise, Hitsugaya found himself staring at something odd on his plate. It was yellow and oddly shaped. Looking up he found that Ichigo had something similar on his own plate.

Noticing his look of confusion, Ichigo held in his laughter and just focused on eating. After a few bites Hitsugaya finally asked, "What is this Kurosaki?"

Snickering, Ichigo answered, "It's called an omelet Toshiro. You look like you never had one before."

"Because I haven't." Hitsugaya said, looking at the thing called omelet.

Surprised, Ichigo asked, "You've never had one before?"

"No, I haven't. Now can we move on to a different topic now please." Hitsugaya said. Picking up his chopsticks Hitsugaya started eating. It wasn't as bad as he thought. It was actually pretty good.

Watching the white haired tendo eat, Ichigo decided to amuse the small taicho and changed the subject. "Urahara-san called. He wants us over at his shop as soon as possible. He wants you to explain why you're here since Ikkaku and Yumichika didn't say anything."

Hitsugaya looked at Ichigo. "Urahara called? When?"

At that Ichigo shrugged. "A few minutes before you woke up."

Nodding, Hitsugaya went back to eating when he suddenly thought of something. "Kurosaki."

Ichigo looked up with his mouth open and his chopsticks near his mouth. "Huh?"

Scowling, Hitsugaya said, "Close your mouth Kurosaki. It's unsightly even for you."

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo lowered his hand. "So what do you want to ask?" he asked.

Hitsugaya was silent for a moment, thinking, when he spoke. "Why did you say that?"

Drawing his brows together in confusion, Ichigo asked, "Say what?"

"Why did you say 'Death changes people. Even when we don't want it to?" the small captain asked, looking at Ichigo straight in the eye.

Ichigo was silent for a moment, as if thinking on what to say. Finally he said, "I'll explain it when we get to Urahara's shop. And before you say anything, it's because Rukia will no doubt ask the same question."

And that was it. Hitsugaya was silent for a moment before he started eating again. 'He seemed as if he didn't want to share why he said that…I should ask him again but he didn't ask me questions about…' he thought. Letting out an inward sigh, he thought, 'Guess I'll just have to wait and see.'

_xxx-IchiHitsu-xxx_

"Are you positive it was a vizard, Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo felt his left eye twich, and running his hand through his orange hair in agitation, he snapped out, "Yes I'm sure. I think I would know what a vizard's reiatsu is like."

After they had breakfast that morning, Ichigo and Hitsugaya went over to Urahara's shop to meet up with the others and explain to Urahara what was going on. Once Hitsugaya explained why they were there, it was Ichigo's turn to tell what had happened the night the five shinigami arrived. As Ichigo was telling the story, he noticed a certain look on the shopkeeper's face and knew that once he was done telling his story, the blond haired man would ask the question. And he did.

Urahara snapped his fan shut and let out a sigh. "I was just asking Kurosaki-san. I know you can distinguish reiatsus. You don't have to be so angry about it."

At that Ichigo scowled. "Well it sounded like you were implying something. So forgive me if I don't humor you."

The shinigami were watching this banter with wide eyes, except for a pair of teal ones, who showed nothing. They all knew Ichigo's reiatsu sensing abilities were on par with Kenpachi's, the eleventh division bloodthirsty captain, but from what they were hearing from this conversation, Ichigo apparently had mastered that.

"So does that mean you can sense reiatsu now Ichigo?" Rukia interrupted.

Ichigo and Urahara stopped their talking [arguing ;)] and looked at Rukia. Ichigo let out a sign and scratching his head, he answered, "Yeah."

Exchanging looks with the other shinigami, she asked, "When?"

Briefly looking at her, then looking down, Ichigo said, "A few years ago. I guess you could say half a year after I stopped coming to the Soul Society."

It was silent for a moment, then "Why did you stop coming to visit us Ichigo? You said it was because you had to focus on your school work but I know that's not the reason." Rukia said.

Ichigo closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose. 'Do I tell them?'

"**Why not King? They might find out anyway. Just give it to them straight."**

'But what if Toshiro was in on it? I mean what if –'

"**This isn't it like you. You never worry about these kind of things. And you KNOW the little captain wasn't in on it. None of the captains were."  
**

Ichigo knew his hollow was right. Opening his eyes he said, "You're right. There is another reason why I stopped visiting. But just so you know, I had no choice."

Matsumoto was the one who answered this time. "What do you mean Ichigo?" she asked confusion laced in her voice.

"I mean I was forced to stay away Matsumoto-chan. None you know this, but the sotaicho asked me to stay away."

At that comment Rukia, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, and Yumichika looked at Hitsugaya. Noticing that they were staring at him, he snapped, "What?"

"He didn't know. None of the taichos knew, Matsumoto-chan. And judging from Toshiro's expression, they still don't know."

Looking at the orange head, Hitsugaya asked, "What did he say Kurosaki?"

Staring at him in straight in the eye, Ichigo said, "He said if I couldn't control my power then I would be hunted just like my 'kind' as he so kindly put it."

Blinking in confusion, Hitsugaya asked, "What do you mean by 'control'?"

Letting out another sigh Ichigo explained. "During the invasion to rescue Orihime, I lost control of my hollow. It was only for a brief moment but it was enough. During that time I attacked Uryu. No one else was there except for those two and Ulquiorra."

He paused, looking at all of the shinigami in turn. Chad, Ishida, and Orihime were silent. Ishida, unbeknownst to the others, was clutching his stomach.

Looking down at the table so that he could avoid their stares, he continued. "I only came to thanks to Ulquiorra. You see," he said, catching their questioning stares, "I as about to deliver a very powerful Cero when he came up and cut of one of the horns from my mask. That caused the Cero to lose concentration and blow up in my face. It broke half of my mask off but it was enough for me to come to. After I realized what I had done, I refused to fight Ulquiorra, since to me at the time didn't seem fair. After he died, we went to where Rukia and the others were.

"The tenth Espada, Yammy, was tough. Tough enough for me to lose consciousness again and have my hollow gain control." He paused, letting everyone digest this. After a minute of silence, Ichigo continued. "I was able to gain control again after a few minutes apparently. But since I was in my inner world, it seemed like hours. I defeated my hollow and hoped that no one would know what really happened. But I guess that was wishful thinking."

Ichigo stopped, for as he told the story of what happened three years ago, the anger and betrayal that he felt then was rising to the surface. Trying to push it down, he carried on. "After the war was over I came back to visit you guys in Soul Society. Two years later, the sotaicho summoned me to the first division to _talk_, so to speak. He told me he knew about me being a vizard and that I had lost control of my hollow. He said that I was a threat to Soul Society.

"Instead of having me executed on the spot like he should have, he said that I would be allowed to live considering I killed Aizen and helped in the extermination of the remaining arrancars. But I was to never step foot in Soul Society again or else I would be executed on the spot."

Ichigo fell silent, waiting for them to say something. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, Hitsugaya spoke. "Kurosaki…I had _no _idea. Deciding something like involves _all _of the captains."

Ichigo looked up and stared at him in shock, though it didn't show on his face. "It's fine Toshiro."

"That explains the way you behaved last night." Rukia said softly.

Ichigo nodded. "I'm sorry for acting that way but when you guys came here I thought it was to escort me to Soul Society to be tried or something. But now that you know the truth I guess things won't be as, tense. Though when Toshiro said that you guys were staying to protect me or whatever, I was shocked."

It was quiet for a moment before Urahara spoke up. "Hey, hey. Let's now get all downy now! We know why Kurosaki-san stopped visiting and why the young taicho and all of you are here! So cheer up!" he said happily, waving his open fan at them.

Before Ichigo could say anything his cell phone began to ring. Getting his phone out of his pocket Ichigo stood up and, giving everyone an apologetic look, walked out of the store to outside. Gently closing the door, Ichigo opened his phone.

"Moshi moshi. " ('Hello' on the telephone)

"Ichi-nii?"

Ichigo blinked. That was Yuzu, his younger sister. She never called unless it was an emergency or to tell him something.

"Yuzu? What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, worry immediately making itself known.

"Nothing! I was just calling to see if you were doing anything tomorrow night." she said.

Ichigo thought about tomorrow. Tomorrow was a Sunday… "No, I'm not doing anything. Why?"

"Well, dad got another invitation to those charity event things for the hospitals and stuff, but he's out of town and it's the kind where if you can't go you have to have a fellow board member come for you."

Ichigo sighed. After his first year in college, Ichigo joined the hospital committee board with his father. And they would usually host charity functions to get donations for the clinics in town and the hospital. And in some cases, there were some were you _had _to go.

"Sigh. Okay. I'll go."

"Thanks Ichi-nii!"

"No problem Yuzu. I probably would have got to go anyway."

"Oh, and you can bring guests!"

Ichigo rose a brow at that. "Guests? You mean more than one?"

"Mm-hmm. Apparently they want more donations or something."

Ichigo was about to say he would go alone when he suddenly thought of the room full of shinigami with nothing to do.

"I'll go and take some friends with me. Thanks for letting me know Yuzu."

"No problem Ichi-nii. Have fun!"

With a chuckle Ichigo closed his cell phone shut and walked back to the store. Opening the door and stepping through it, he closed it and walked back to the room where the others were. Sitting down Ichigo let out a chuckle and took a sip of the tea in front of him.

Raising a brow, Rukia asked, "What are laughing for Ichigo?"

Smiling, Ichigo asked, "How would you guys like to go to a rich, fancy party with me?"

* * *

**Wow. This chapter is extremely short in my opinion. But anyways. If you have questions or whatever just review and I'll answer them as best as I can!**

**Ichigo: I seem really depressed-like in this chapter.**

**Me: *jumps* Where did you come from?!**

**Ichigo: *shrugs* I don't know.**

**Me: Okay... *eyes Ichigo wearily* Anyway hope you enjoy! Oh, and as I mentioned earlier I have finals this week so I have no idea when I'll update again! So for those who have already finished their finals congrats and think of this as a present for you! And for those who haven't had their finals yet (like me) good luck and think of this chapter as a...good luck gift or something.**

**Review please!**


	6. Ch 5: Pour the Champagne, Pour the Champ

**Hi everybody! I know you probably want to kill me right now for such a late update but ya. To tell you the truth I lost my muse for this chapter. Then after that I found out my grandma has really bad lung cancer so ya. It kinda sucks. :( But I am keeping a positive attitude! I will try to finish Ch. 6 and 7 so you guys can read it! Oh, and after this week is over, I will be out of town for either 2-4 weeks tops staying with my grandma by keeping her positive and stuff. But during that time I will be writing like crazy so when I get back I can load them immediately. Anywho enjoy this extremely late chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I do own however the characters Ajisai and Saya. **

* * *

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Pour the Champagne, Pour the Champagne!**_

_Eyes are wide with disbelief._

"_You can't be here…"_

_Laughing. Dark eyes are filled with mischief._

"_Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"_

_A scream of pain was heard._

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle at the book he was reading. After he asked everyone if they wanted to go to the 'ball' this morning, Matsumoto insisted that she go shopping for a new dress. It was the same with Rukia. Ikkaku and Yumichika said that they wouldn't even go to one if they were ordered to. And as for Toshiro, well, he had no choice.

Ichigo announced he already had a tux so he didn't need to go. This statement brought curiosity to Matsumoto and she desperately wanted to know why he already had one. Ichigo merely replied with a 'I've already been to one' and left it at that.

Glancing at the clock, Ichigo realized that the three shinigami have been gone for seven hours or so. Seeing as it was almost seven o'clock, he decided he should start making dinner. Heaving out a sigh, Ichigo got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

Just as he got a bowl out to make rice, he dropped it on the floor as his hand suddenly started jerking and twitching. Ichigo looked at it for a minute and, sighing, walked towards his room. Opening a drawer besides his bed, Ichigo drew out a small, metal candy-like dispenser, with holes on the side to show how many were left. Pushing the button on top Ichigo popped the pill into his mouth and swallowed. Looking at the holes on the side, he realized he only had one left.

Putting it back into the drawer, Ichigo walked into the living room and picked up the phone. Dialing a number he held it up to his ear and waited for the ringing to stop. Once he heard a cheerful voice answering, Ichigo quickly said, "Urahara-san? It's me Ichigo. Yeah. Listen, I need to place another order in. Order ten. I know. I know."

_xxx-IchiHitsu-xxx_

Ichigo let out a small sigh as he sat in the living room waiting for his companions. After he made the call yesterday, the three shinigami came back and were hungry with a vengeance! Ichigo swore on his life and soul that he had never, ever seen anyone eat so much food! [One exception would be Orihime since she eats EVERYTHING. XP] After they ate the two women shinigami went to sleep in Ichigo's other spare bedroom, leaving the two males to clean up. Once that was done they retired into their respective rooms and didn't come out till the next morning.

He was ready for the 'fancy' event already and everyone else wasn't. Well, Toshiro was but not Rangiku and Rukia. Ichigo let out another sigh as he got up to stretch his legs. He was wearing black slacks with a plain white button up shirt, and a matching black jacket. Around his neck was a bow tie, black in color as well.

Glancing at the clock, he huffed in a breath as he ran an agitated hand through his orange hair.

"Oi Rukia! Rangiku-san! You guys ready yet? We told Ishida and them that we would be there by seven. And it's PAST SEVEN!" he finally yelled.

He heard a muffled shout (maybe two) but that was it. Groaning, Ichigo resisted the urge to bang his head against a wall. Normally, he would of LOVED the lateness to the party, but now he felt as if he just wanted to get this over with. Moving so that he was leaning against the kitchen counter, Ichigo let out a sigh. He heard a door opening and immediately his head snapped up, insults ready to fly out. However, before he could even mouth a word, he shut his mouth, eyes slightly wide.

Toshiro just walked out of his room, mumbling about psychotic fukutaichos or something. But that wasn't why Ichigo was staring. It was the outfit Toshiro was wearing. It looked like a normal black tuxedo, but on closer inspection one would see a light blue thread around the jacket, looking like a bunch of swirls when in fact they made a dragon. And on the front on Toshiro's left side, was the head with two small red sequins for the eyes.

Ichigo was sort of, well, shocked. He had never really seen Toshiro in anything except his formal shinigami attire or the school clothes he wore in his gigai. So seeing him in a tux was very different.

"Why are you staring?"

Ichigo was shaken out of his thoughts by a voice that clearly held displeasure. "Sorry. It's just weird seeing you in a tux I guess." he answered.

Hitsugaya rose a brow at that but didn't comment. In fact, he did an inspection of own. He couldn't help but think that the shinigami substitute actually looked good in a tux. Even though it was a plain one, it fit against his frame perfectly. It showed off his muscles, showing whoever was looking that he could defend himself if necessary.

Realizing that he was staring, the small shinigami quickly averted his gaze, fighting down the blush that wanted to rise. He looked at Ichigo from the corner of his eye to see if he noticed. Ichigo had, in fact, _**not **_noticed. He actually looked mad and annoyed. Glancing at the clock he let out another frustrated sigh and ran a hand through orange locks.

"Okay. We're ready!"

"It's about god damn time." Ichigo muttered. "What the hell were you doing?! Having a fashion show?!"

Rangiku and Rukia merely smiled. Rukia was wearing a strapless lavender dress that hugged the figure she had acquired over the few years he hadn't seen her. She was wearing a black choker around her neck that had a small stone hanging down, resembling a raindrop. Rangiku was wearing a red, flamenco type dress that hugged her figure as well then flared out below her hips. She was wearing a simple bracelet on her left wrist and a pair of diamond earrings on her ears. [duh! _Ear_rings! XP]

They walked into the room and smiled at the two men. "So? How do we look?" Rukia asked, a slight blush on her cheeks.

Ichigo stared for a second longer then, smiling, said, "You guys look great." Getting off of the counter he walked over to them. "Now. Who's going to be whose escort?" he said, giving a smile.

Giggling, Matsumoto said, "I think I'll be Ichigo's. So that leaves you, Rukia, with taicho."

At that the young Kuchiki and small taicho looked at each other, blushed, then looked away. Chuckling, Ichigo said, "You guys can lie and say you're cousins or something right? Cause that's what I'm saying if they ask about Rangiku-san."

"Now Ichigo, if we're going to be cousins you're going to have to drop the –san understand?" she admonished, waving a finger at him.

Rolling his eyes, the orange haired teen nodded and looking at his companions he said, "Shall we take our leave then?"

_xxx-IchiHitsu-xxx_

Ichigo got out of the sleek limousine first and held his hand out to Rangiku, helping her out of the black car. After her came Toshiro and Rukia, looking very embarrassed. Struggling to keep his chuckles in, Ichigo held his hand out to the tenth division vice-captain. Giving him a smile, Matsumoto c wrapped her arm in his and they walked up the steps.

When they got up to the man, who no doubt was asking for invitations, Ichigo started fishing around his pocket for the invitation. Once he found it he gave it to the man. The man was about to open his mouth to ask where the other's invitations were before he saw Ichigo.

"K-Kurosaki-san! I'm sorry! I didn't see it was you!" the man stammered.

Ichigo let out a few chuckles. "It's fine. It's all right if I bring more than one person right?" he asked the man.

Nodding, he stammered out, "O-of c-c-course Kurosaki-san! Just let me know if you need anything!"

"I will." Ichigo said, walking past him into the building. Looking around he could see that most of the people who usually came where already there. Some were just loitering around the buffet tables, others dancing on the dance floor, and others just sitting down, catching up with old friends.

Glancing around, Ichigo scanned the tables before he saw a busboy walking towards him. Once he arrived, the busboy said, "Uryu-san has been waiting for you Kurosaki-san. If you like I can show you where he and miss Orihime-san are sitting."

"That would be helpful." Ichigo said with a smile. Nodding the busboy turned around and started walking. Walking after him, Ichigo snuck a look around him to see who was there. He saw some people he knew, that he actually got along with, and some were he would put into the hospital given a chance. [Ichigo! *shakes head*;)]

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo was suddenly brought out of his gazing by Matsumoto's voice. "Hai? What is it Rangiku?" he asked.

"Why is everyone referring to you as –san?" she asked, curiosity shining in her eyes. Ichigo looked behind him to see that Rukia was asking the same thing in her eyes and Toshiro… Well he was too but just wasn't showing it.

"They refer to me as –san probably because I'm part of the hospital board." He explained while walking.

"Hospital board?" Hitsugaya asked despite himself, his curiosity now showing through.

Grinning, Ichigo said, "It's kinda like the Gotei 13. The hospital board consists of seven people, including me, my dad, Ishida, and his dad. We make certain decisions, like what kind of new equipment to get, where to put the charity money we earn, what kind of charity event to hold, or if we need new rules to put forth. Oh, and if we need to fire someone."

At that Hitsugaya blinked, his curiosity peeked despite himself. "You fire people?"

"Ya. Only if we need to though. If they do something wrong, like break protocol or disobey orders, then they need to be let go." The orange head answered.

"Oh." Hitsugaya said, thinking. However, his thinking was cut short when he was suddenly stopped. Looking up and opening his mouth to snap at Ichigo he stopped, blinking. 'When did we…?' he thought to himself. He watched as the busboy that showed them to the table, did a small bow then left, no doubt walking to somewhere else.

"Kurosaki-kun! We didn't know if you were going to make it or not."

The small taicho looked to where the voice came from and realized that the voice came from Inoue Orihime, who looked really different tonight he realized. She was wearing a black dress that was sleeveless and had a turtleneck. There were flower designs laid in silver covering the dress. Her hair was done up in a bun but she still had the flower hair clips, which were the source of her powers, and had earrings on that were a small chain. When she stood up there was a slit in the dress that went up to her knee, only revealing the calf.

"I would have been here earlier if it wasn't for these two." Ichigo replied with mock anger.

Matsumoto and Rukia giggled at that and left their suitors arms to sit down. Sitting down besides Ishida, Ichigo asked, "So when do we meet?"

The raven haired man answered with a "Soon."

Rolling brown eyes, Ichigo raised his hand in the air to signal that he wanted a drink. When a busboy came over with a tray filled with drinks Ichigo turned to the rest of his friends with a smile and asked, "Who else would like some?"

_xxx-IchiHitsu-xxx_

"Kurosaki Ichigo is that you?" a voice asked.

Startled by the sudden voice, Ichigo turned around in his seat to see who was talking to him only to have his eyes widen.

After everyone around the table had gotten a glass of champagne, Ichigo asked Rangiku to dance with him, Ishida and Orihime following suit. Only Toshiro and Rukia didn't join them, both having the same thoughts; they would rather die then dance.

Switching partners once in a while, Ichigo found himself having fun for a change. Dancing to a few more songs Ichigo found himself getting tired and went back to the table to rest. It was only a few minutes of resting that he found his name being called.

"Saya? Miniko Saya?" Ichigo asked with a smile on his face. In front of him stood a woman at about 5"5' wearing a long sleeved jade colored dress. Her black hair was done in curls and framed her slightly round face. She had green/hazel eyes and her pink colored lips were in a smile.

"It is you! I thought I recognized you! How could I not what with your hair color and all!" she said laughing.

"I can't believe it! How have you been? I haven't seen you since last year." Ichigo exclaimed excitedly, standing from his chair to give the woman a hug.

Rukia and Rangiku watched with wide eyes and gaping mouths, with a giggling Orihime beside them. Hitsugaya, though looking quite calm, and bored, was looking at them something shining in his teal depths.

Pulling back from the hug he had initiated, Ichigo asked, "How long have you been in town? And when were you going to give me a call?"

Laughing, Saya replied, "Only for a day. We actually got in yesterday but I was feeling sick from the flight. And before you say anything I _was_ going to call you."

Blinking ochre eyes, Ichigo suddenly looked over her shoulder. "So that means he's here too?" he asked.

Rolling her eyes, Saya said, "Of course he's here. He wouldn't let us travel alone."

Brows drawing together in confusion, Ichigo looked at her. "What do you mean by us?" he asked warily, suddenly wondering if his old friend had gone crazy. Apparently this wasn't the case for she merely smiled at him.

Finally actually looking at her, Ichigo realized she had a certain glow to her, and happiness was practically radiating off of her in waves. Taking in how she looked and how she was feeling, Ichigo's eyes suddenly widened.

"No…" he whispered, his smile growing.

"Yep!" she replied.

"No way! Really?" he asked, disbelief coloring his voice, making his friends look at him in concern.

She nodded this time, laughing all the while. "Yes."

Before anyone knew, Ichigo suddenly had her in a hug, saying, "I can't believe it! Congrats!"

She hugged him back, smiling all the while. "Thank you." She said. Pulling from the hug, she said, "Sorry but I have to go. My husband is no doubt waiting for me. I was on my way leaving when I saw your hair. I thought it was you and decided to stop by and say hi."

Still smiling, Ichigo said, "We'll have to get together some time and catch up. Tell that stubborn guy of yours I said hi and congrats."

"I will." Pulling away from the hug she turned and started walking away. Just as Ichigo was about to turn around to sit she called out, "And try not to send anyone to the hospital again Ichigo!"

Blushing Ichigo just waved his hand at her and sat down taking a long sip of his champagne. Looking up to see two pairs of humored eyes staring at him, he lowered his glass and asked, "What?"

Looking at each other, it was Rukia who asked, "So…who was that Ichigo?"

Blinking at them, Ichigo just rolled his eyes before he took another gulp of wine. Setting it down, he replied, "She's just a friend Rukia. She was a classmate of mine until she moved about a year ago."

Rukia and Rangiku just nodded, as if his answered satisfied them. Rangiku snuck a look at her taicho and almost gave a huge grin. Toshiro was looking a little to calm in her opinion. And it was true. For some strange reason Toshiro felt a little angry when that woman hugged Ichigo. He didn't know why but he just didn't like it. Letting out a small, silent growl, he took a small sip of his drink. Ichigo, unaware, let out a small sigh before he looked at his cell for the time. 'It's almost time for the meeting,' he thought. Standing up once more he announced, "I'm gonna get some fresh air." And with that he walked over to the balcony.

Leaning on the rail, Ichigo just looked at the sky as a small wind blew through his orange hair. Taking the last sip of his champagne, he looked up as a lone cloud covered the moon. The moment that happened Ichigo felt uneasiness surge through him. 'I don't like this feeling I'm getting…' he thought.

_xxx-IchiHitsu-xxx_

Hitsugaya let out a small sigh as he watched his fukutaicho and Rukia talk and giggle as they talked about the people that were here. He looked over to where Ichigo had gone and let out a sigh. Just as he turned around to gaze at nothing in particular, he suddenly felt a small breeze and shivered. 'Now that was odd.' He thought. Due to him having Hyorinmaru, the strongest ice-type zanpakuto in Soul Society, he is able to withstand any cold temperature. So for him to feel cold, even if only for a moment, is odd.

Before he could dwell on it any further, Ishida came over to the table. "Where has Kurosaki gone? Our meeting is about to start."

Hitsugaya looked once more toward the balcony. Giving a small sigh, he stood up. "I'll get him. I need some air anyway what with all the nonsense and everything."

Walking away from the table, Toshiro looked from the corner of his eye at the party that was going on. Not really finding what was going on exciting, he continued walking towards the balcony.

Once outside he took a small breath of the night air before walking over to where Ichigo was standing. He was about to tell Ichigo that he was needed inside when his breath caught in his throat. Ichigo in the moonlight was very…breathtaking. Hitsugaya never thought this before, but Ichigo looked very ethereal, as if he was human but not quite so. His hair looked as if it was glowing, making his brown eyes stand out as well. His tan skin looked pale. He didn't know it, but Hitsugaya was staring. He was quickly brought out of his staring by Ichigo's voice.

"Toshiro? What are you doing out here?"

Blinking, and trying very hard to force the blush that was rising, and succeeding, he said, "Uryu is looking for you. Said that your meeting is going to start." He couldn't believe he was staring at Kurosaki! Kurosaki! It was crazy. Not only had he been caught, he had stared at him, TWICE!!!

Nodding Ichigo said, "Alright. After that we'll leave." Giving him a small smile, Ichigo turned away from the balcony, not noticing the subtle rise of pink in Hitsugaya's cheeks. After Ichigo went back inside, the small captain stayed where he was, confusion running through his veins. 'What was that about?' he wondered. 'Why did I stare? It's not like me.' Looking up at the night sky, Hitsugaya wondered why he was acting this way, and why he was having these weird feelings about the orange haired shinigami.

* * *

**Hmm. Ichigo likes to drink doesn't he? Anywho I hope you guys liked this chapter! Remember I lost my muse so it wasn't that great and I tried to make it long as well.**

**Ichigo: Wtf?! You make me sound like I like to drink or something!**

**Me: I do not. *waves hand* Just shut up and go somewhere!**

**Ichigo: And what was the deal with me sounding like beat people up all the time?**

**Me: I don't know! It's part of the story! Oh, and I'm also gonna start a new series too! Don't worry. I'll put that one on here when this one is done. Anywho you guys know the drill. Review please! And no flames!**


	7. Ch 6: Don't You Remember?

**Hi everybody! This is ch. 6 of my story! I finished this around...*counts* 8 hours ago but I had to leave before I could post this. I hope you guys like it and please review when you're done! And I'm striving towards 40-50 reviews! So if you want, if you guys send me messages I will count them as reviews! And I would like to thank TealEyedBeing for dedicating a story to me! I feel extremely honored! And now, without further ado, here is ch. 6 of my story, 'Love and Hate Go Hand in Hand!'**

**Warning: Extreme violence, blood, grammer (since this story is unbeta'd), etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way. I do know own a Ichigo plushie, a Ichigo hollow mask necklace, and a tenth division necklace and ring with the division number and flower on it! *squeals***

* * *

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Don't You Remember?**_

_Humming was heard coming from a child._

_She was waiting, waiting for him._

_Looking up, she realized the sun had set and the moon had rised._

_Lowering eyes in sadness, she started walking._

'_Why…why didn't you come?'_

_xxx-IchiHitsu-xxx_

Ichigo let out a small groan the moment he woke up. It felt like hammers were inside his head, hitting his skull in every crook and nanny. Sitting up very slowly, Ichigo clutched his head with one hand as he tried to remember what happened last night.

From what his scattered memories told him, after his meeting they left the party and went to some club. And from the way he was feeling, Ichigo deduced that he drank. A lot. Getting up very slowly so as not to make the pounding in his head worse, Ichigo slowly made his way to the bathroom.

After puking what alcohol was left in his system, he went to the kitchen with intent to make tea. Yes, Ichigo drank tea. Only when he needed to. Like now. Walking towards the kitchen, Ichigo dimly realized that there were no sounds. It was dead quiet, as if he suddenly waked into a different dimension.

Shaking his head though instantly regretting it. Walking to the cabinet to get the tea out Ichigo set the box on the counter and grabbed the kettle. Filling it up with water he set it on the stove on medium and waited. Leaning over the counter he let his eyes droop as he propped his head up on his hands.

He suddenly thought of what happened last night. He recalled the meeting, sort of. He let a small smile fly onto his face when he remembered the look on his friend's faces when he told them they were going to a club after they left the party. Of course Matsumoto and Rukia were more than excited; they were simply ecstatic. Toshiro's face had been what set him off.

Hearing the kettle whistling, he lifted his face to glare at the contraption. Letting out a sigh he grabbed a cup from the cabinet and taking a tea bag from the box, he grabbed the kettle and poured the water into his cup.

Inhaling the fumes from his cup, he let the scent of the tea soothe his mind. Giving a sigh of relief, Ichigo went to go sit at the table. Taking a small sip, he let the soothing tea flow through his body. Giving a small appreciative moan, Ichigo took another small sip of the heavenly tea that was putting his aching mind and upset stomach to rest.

"Kurosaki?"

Ichigo lifted his head when he heard a voice calling his name. Looking towards the hallway, Ichigo saw Toshiro walking towards the table.

"Morning Toshiro." Ichigo said softly, taking another small sip.

Deciding not to yell at Ichigo for his title, he merely sat down at the table across from the orange head. He raised a thin white row brow at the state he was in. There were dark circles under his tea colored eyes, and his complexion was extremely pale.

"Are you alright?" Toshiro asked.

Nodding slowly so as not to make his headache worse, he said, "Ya. Sort of. Not really."

At that Toshiro rose a thin brow and then, standing up, he went to where Ichigo was sitting and looked in his cup. Seeing as it was almost empty he went into the kitchen to get him more water.

As he did this, Ichigo just stared at him stupidly. Was he really getting him some water? He watched as the small taicho walked back to him with the kettle and his own cup. Pouring for Ichigo first, Hitsugaya sat in the chair next to the orange head pouring him a cup.

Blinking owlishly at the captain, Ichigo looked at his now full cup. He stared at it for what seemed like an eternity to white haired captain before he said, "You better hurry and drink Kurosaki. It's going to get cold."

Brought out of his daze, Ichigo glanced at the captain, before he took a sip. He let out a gratified sigh as the tea worked it's magic once again. Watching Ichigo, Toshiro was curious as to what the tea tasted like. Taking a small sip of his own, Toshiro found that the tea tasted…like jasmine, with a hint of either vanilla or …honey?

Ichigo was trying to hold in his laughter at the look on Toshiro's face. He was simply perplexed no doubt about the tea he was drinking. Swallowing his laughter Ichigo said, "It's a hangover helper kind of tea Toshiro. It helps your stomach, your throat, and your headache if you have one."

Toshiro blinked at Ichigo's explanation. "Really? Where did you get this? It might help Matsumoto so she can actually work for once…" he muttered.

At his question Ichigo lightly blushed. "Oh, uh, I…um…made it." He admitted.

"Really?" Toshiro asked. Ichigo nodded an affirmative.

"I took a class about herbs, since some doctors believe that it's important to know your herbs incase you're stranded in the woods with someone injured or sick." He explained.

Toshiro gave an approving nod, and looking at the blushing orange head, said, "Some shinigami don't even know that. Unohana requested that we know herbs as well. Only a few know what you know." Smirking, he added, "I s'pose you can have your moments Kurosaki."

At that Ichigo blushed some more and turned away, as though getting compliments was a bad thing. Raising an eyebrow, Toshiro was about to say something when the phone suddenly started ringing. Glancing towards it with obvious hatred, Ichigo was about to go answer it when Toshiro made the motion for him to sit down. Getting up and walking over to it, he picked it up and said, "Moshi moshi."

There was silence for a moment before Toshiro replied with a curt "All right," before he hung up. Noting his somewhat scowling face, Ichigo asked, "Who was it?"

Letting out a sigh, Toshiro replied, "Urahara. Apparently the sotaicho wants to speak with me and my team."

Nodding, Ichigo said, "Then you better go." Noticing the small taicho's hesitance, he said reassuringly, "I'll be fine by myself for a few minutes, Toshiro. Just go. I'll call you guys or something if I get into trouble."

Still not too sure, Toshiro went down the hallway to go wake up the two slumbering fukutaichos. Much to Ichigo's amusement, he heard a yell, two screams, two thuds, and another furious yell. Not even two seconds later did Toshiro appear in his shinigami form, scowl twisting his beautiful face. Ichigo did a double take at that thought. Did he really think Toshiro was beautiful? Sure, Ichigo did have a certain bond with the young captain, what with telling him about his mother and all, but he never thought that way about the younger till now.

It could be because due to the few years that he hadn't seen the white haired prodigy, but he knew that wasn't why. He didn't have anything against being gay or anything; quite the opposite in fact. But he had no idea why he suddenly had these thoughts. He was brought out of his musing when he heard Rukia grumbling and Rangiku whining.

He gave a small laugh at the young shinigami's grimace. Casting a glare at the laughing orange head, Toshiro left Ichigo's apartment with Rukia and Rangiku in tow for Urahara's shop. Once he heard the door click close, Ichigo let out a small sigh. Getting up he walked over to his sink to wash out his cup when he suddenly felt something. Immediately dropping the cup he ran to his bedroom and grabbed open his dresser door, pulling out a small dispenser. Popping the pill the dispenser popped out, Ichigo felt his soul leave his body.

Looking at Kon, he merely said 'Hide,' before he disappeared. Glancing around outside, Ichigo immediately put his hand on the hilt of his sword, waiting.

"**King."**

Ichigo felt relief flood through him when he heard his inner hollow. _"Shiro."_

"**Ichi, I think you may want to release Zangetsu into shikai." **Shiro said, feeling something very ominous coming towards them.

Feeling the same thing that Shiro was, Ichigo would have done exactly what Shiro suggested. Keyword being 'almost.'

Ichigo would have been cut if it hadn't been for Shiro's warning. Flash stepping away Ichigo turned around to see who attacked him when his eyes widened.

"Y-you!"

_xxx-IchiHitsu-xxx_

Toshiro let out a small sigh in exaggeration. He was watching Matsumoto fight with Madarame over something when he suddenly felt a chill go up his spine. 'What the…' he thought before it was broken by his phone. Reaching into his shihakushô to pull the mobile device out, Toshiro flipped it open to read the message.

Eyes widening at the message displaying itself across the small screen, he suddenly stood up, startling everyone at the table. Snapping his phone shut Toshiro strode toward he door.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Opening the door, he turned his head to look over his shoulder and said, "Kurosaki is being attacked."

_xxx-IchiHitsu-xxx_

Ichigo grunted as he hit a building, debris falling around him. Looking up, he snarled at the woman before him. It was the same one from before, the one that called herself Ajisai.

From what he could see of her face, it seemed she was smiling. She was wearing the same clothes she wore the first time they met. Her hair was hanging down, no longer in the ponytail. It fell to just beneath her shoulder blades. It was swaying softly in that breeze that had picked up.

Ichigo peeled himself off of the wall with a small huff, as he stood upright. Glaring at the grinning woman, Ichigo flashed stepped behind her, intent on slashing her back but his attack was blocked. Giving a small growl, Ichigo pushed himself away from her, landing a few feet away.

The brown haired girl turned around to stare at him, though the smile that was on her face a while ago was gone. She raised her sword so that it was diagonal across her chest. She suddenly leaned forward, and then was gone. Ichigo barely had time to block the attack from his side. Pushing his sword away, he didn't have to block her hand. She swiped her left hand across his stomach, creating three deep gashes. Wincing Ichigo jumped away.

Feeling blood flow from the wounds, Ichigo pressed his left arm against it, in hopes of stopping the flow. Looking up, he watched as Ajisai lifted her hand to her face as if to inspect the blood that was dripping from her claws. At that Ichigo's eyes widened. Claws. If what he was seeing was true, then that meant she could change her form.

Before he could even blink she was in front of him, staring. Ichigo jumped back at the sudden invasion of personal space. Her hollow eyes blinked a few times, before she let out a small sigh, as if something was going the way she wanted it to.

"You don't know who I am do you?" she asked quietly.

Ichigo looked at her, confused for a moment before anger took its place. "Of course not! How could I?" he yelled, anger clear in his voice.

At that her eyes saddened, and she shook her head in sorrow. "Even after that promise you still forgot me." She said.

Before Ichigo could say anything, his voice caught in his throat when he watched her pull her mask off. His eyes widened when he saw her face. 'No…no…it…it couldn't be…' he thought with disbelief as her mask was lifted off her face completely.

"No…" he whispered.

"**King? What's wrong?" **

Ichigo ignored Shiro as he stared at the girl in front of him. Without the mask on, her eyes changed from black and gold to a dark green, with some yellow around the pupil. Her face was oval in shape, with a small burn like mark on her jaw on the right side of her face.

Recognizing that mark he knew who the person in front of him was.

"N-N-Naomi?"

_xxx-IchiHitsu-xxx_

Toshiro let out a small growl as he stood surrounded by hollows. 'Shit,' he cursed. 'I don't have time for this!'

Slashing through another hollow, he quickly scanned the area. Matsumoto was a little close by, fighting off some more hollows, as were Kuchiki, Madarame, and Ayasegawa.

Turning around so that he could keep the other hollows in his vision, his eyes widened when he felt a high spike in reiatsu. And he would know that reiatsu anywhere, at anytime.

Turning to where he felt the spike, he let one word slid past his lips, "Ichigo…"

_xxx-IchiHitsu-xxx_

Ichigo was panting softly as he lay against a small pile of rocks he had created when he was thrown to the ground. He could tell from his labored breathing he had a punctured lung, and a wound somewhere on his head if the blood streaming down his face where any indication. His shinigami robes were clingy to his body due to his blood. He had the three gashes created by the vizard's nails, along with another deep wound.

He looked up when a small shadow was cast on him. Naomi looked at him with sadness and longing in her eyes.

"How could you forget me Ichigo? I was practically your other sister," she said, her voice laced with sadness. "I stayed with you and helped you after your mother died didn't I?"

Looking up into her eyes, he replied, "I never forgot about you! I never did!"

Eyes hardened into stone as Naomi stared at him. "Liar! I know you forgot about me! After I died, you stopped talking about me, then forgot about me!" she yelled.

At that Ichigo shook his head. "No! That's not true! I didn't forget about you! I stopped talking about you because I thought if would make you stay!" he explained.

Glaring, she said, "No you didn't."

And before Ichigo had time to react, she shoved her sword into his abdomen. Letting out a small scream, Ichigo tried to get away from the sword by scooting backwards. This only proved futile when his back hit a rock and the green-eyed vizard followed by pushing her sword deeper.

Pulling it out with a slick sound, Ichigo's head fell forward as he gasped in pain. More blood was pooling out, and Ichigo knew that if she didn't kill, the blood loss will.

"The thing is Ichigo, I'm not mad," she said wiping her sword on her fingerless glove. "In fact, I'm happy." Looking at his confused face she explained. "The thing is, I can get you to come with me so we are never separated! Isn't that great?" she asked, happiness shining in her eyes.

Ichigo looked at her. "And how will you accomplish that?" he asked, though as soon as the question left his lips, he knew he would regret it.

Giggling, she said, "I'm going to kill you of course!"

Eyes widening, Ichigo was about to say something when she beat him to it. "Since you're already dead, all I have to do is make you die again! This time though, you will be sent to Hueco Mundo where we can be together!"

Looking at her shocked, he asked, though deeply regretting it, "How?"

Smiling, she said, "I made a special poison that will kill you slowly. In a way it's payment for you forgetting about me. It makes your reiatsu attack your own body, so your reiatsu will sort of deplete but there will be enough to kill you."

Eyes widening in horror, Ichigo just stared at her. Was she serious?

As if reading his mind, Naomi said, "I am serious. Oh, and one more thing…"

Taking a small vial out of her shirt, [Don't ask me where. XP] she poured it on her sword. Throwing the empty vial over her shoulder she poised her sword over Ichigo's heart and said, "There is no cure."

Ichigo let out a pained cry as the sword pierced his chest.

_xxx-IchiHitsu-xxx_

Toshiro was about to attack another hollow when they all suddenly stopped moving. Blinking in confusion, he was about to deliver his attack anyway when they all suddenly fled.

Growling low in his throat, he turned toward where the others where and barked out, "Madarame, Ayasegawa! Go after them and don't let a single one escape!"

Watching them run after the hollows, Toshiro quickly turned in the direction he felt the spike. His eyes widened when he couldn't feel any reiatsu from Ichigo. Turning to Rukia and Matsumoto he said, "We need to go to Kurosaki. Now."

Nodding, Rukia and Matsumoto followed Toshiro as he used shunpo to get to where Ichigo was. He felt dread fill his every cell as he still couldn't feel the orange-head's reiatsu. 'Don't tell me I'm too late…' he thought.

When they arrived at the scene where Toshiro last felt Ichigo's reiatsu, his eyes widened at the sight of a huddled figure lying against a few rocks and he barely registered two gasps of horror. Turning around, he snapped at Matsumoto, "Open a door to Soul Society and tell Unohana-taicho she will be expecting Kurosaki. And tell her it's critical." Not waiting to see if she left, he immediately went over to the figure and knelt down to look more closely at Ichigo.

Ichigo was bleeding, and by the looks of it, he had a lot of deep wounds. Kneeling next to him, he said softly, "Kurosaki?"

Eyelids fluttered at they opened to reveal dull brown orbs. They stared at him, out of focus before they gained clarity. "T-T-Toshiro?" he croaked. Before Toshiro could reply Ichigo erupted into fit of coughing, small trickles of blood streaming down from the corners of his mouth.

At once Toshiro was beside Ichigo, gently moving him so that he was slightly leaning forward. He was about to turn around to ask Rukia for help when she suddenly appeared on the other side of Ichigo. Silently giving her a nod of thanks, Toshiro instantly turned his attention towards Ichigo.

"What happened?" he asked the trembling teen. He looked down and his eyes widened when he saw the wounds covering Ichigo's stomach and the large wound in Ichigo's chest. And from the way Ichigo's skin looked, he lost a lot of blood.

"Kuchiki, I want you to keep a look out. Even though there is no reiatsu in the vicinity, we can not be sure that his attacker has left." Toshiro said, as he looked at the orange haired man.

Ichigo was barely conscious so he could barely make out what they were talking about. Blinking his eyes a few times, he tilted his head so that he could look at the young taicho. There were a few cuts on his face, and some on his haori, but he looked just as breathtaking as ever. At that thought Ichigo blinked. Did he really think that? No, he couldn't. Besides, even if he did, there is no way that Toshiro would think the same. They are from two different worlds and live very different lives.

As Ichigo was musing, Toshiro was inspecting his wounds. From what he could tell, there was a large gash on Ichigo's head, and at least five deep gashes covered his stomach and abdomen. And from what he could hear of Ichigo's breathing, he had a few broken ribs as well, which had no doubt punctured a lung.

"Kurosaki?" Ichigo looked up at Toshiro's calling of his name.

"Y-yes?" he croaked, looking at him with more focused brown eyes.

"What happened?" Toshiro asked, his voice laced with concern, which made him grown inwardly.

"I was attacked by the same person from before," Ichigo said, stopping to cough a little. "She didn't give me time to release my zanpakuto she was attacking so fast."

Toshiro blinked. He didn't even have time to release Zangetsu? No wonder he was beat up as bad as he was. Before Toshiro could even ask where said zanpakuto was, Ichigo suddenly started coughing uncontrollably. Hunching over, Ichigo continued coughing, trying to get the blood lodged in his throat out.

"Kurosaki!" Toshiro called, panicking. Ichigo was still coughing, his body shuddering with every cough. Looking over to where Kuchiki had gone, he yelled, "Kuchiki!"

At once Rukia was there, confusion clearly written on her face but it was gone in a flash when she Ichigo. "Ichigo!" she cried, running over to where the two shinigami were. Her eyes widened when she saw the state the orange haired shinigami was in.

"Kuchiki, I want you to find Kurosaki's zanpakuto." Toshiro said.

Nodding, Rukia sent one last look of concern to her friend, then ran off to find his zanpakuto.

Toshiro turned to look at Ichigo, who had stopped coughing for the time being. He was leaning against a rock and was taking in shallow breaths.

Sensing something behind him, Toshiro turned to be met with a door opening. Blinking, he watched as a figure emerged. Matsumoto looked around her before she finally spotted her taicho. Running over to him, she gasped when she saw the damage to Ichigo.

"Ichigo…" she whispered.

"Matsumoto." The busty woman looked over to her taicho. "Did you do as I ask?"

Nodding, she replied, "Hai! She has a room prepared and she has a stretcher ready on the other side of the gate."

At that Toshiro nodded and turned towards Ichigo, who had looked up at the new voice. He blinked when he saw Toshiro stand up. He suddenly felt panic well up inside him, though he didn't know why. He felt the panic slowly die though when he saw Toshiro lean over him to talk to him.

"We need to pick you up Kurosaki, so we can take you to the fourth division," Toshiro explained, moving underneath Ichigo's right arm to lift him up. "Unohana-taicho is expecting us."

Ichigo nodded meekly and tried to stand without success. He would have dragged Toshiro down with him had it not been for Matsumoto. She gave him a smile and said softly, "We got you Ichigo."

Nodding, Ichigo walked with them towards the open gate to Soul Society. They were about to enter before a yell stopped them. Toshiro turned his head slightly and saw Rukia running towards them, holding something in her arms, which Toshiro knew to be Ichigo's zanpakuto.

"I found it Hitsugaya-taicho!" she said, breathless.

Toshiro nodded and said, "We are returning to Soul Society. Kuchiki, I want you to hand Kurosaki's zanpakuto over to Matsumoto and find Madarame and Ayasegawa and let them know of the situation."

Nodding, Rukia turned to Matsumoto and handed her the small zanpakuto. She gave one small, worried look to Ichigo and took of to find the two shinigami.

Walking slowly, the three shinigami entered the door that would take them to Soul Society. Ichigo barely registered anything as he focused solely on breathing. Pain was starting to make itself known, though it was slightly being blocked by Toshiro's soothing cold reiatsu.

After they entered Soul Society however, all that changed. Pain like he had never felt before filled Ichigo's body in waves. Toshiro looked at him in alarm when he felt the orange haired man shudder in pain. Just as he was about to snap at someone, four shinigami with a stretcher ran over to where they were.

Toshiro looked over at Ichigo in panic when Ichigo let out a pained scream.

* * *

**Wow. That was a long chapter.**

**Ichigo: What the hell? Why am I injured and near death?!**

**Me: It's important to the story so shush! *waves hand***

**Ichigo: You don't own me so you can't tell me what to do!**

**Me: That may be true...but I do own an Ichigo plushie... *grabs plushie then starts talking to it***

**Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Now remember I won't be on for 3 weeks! *cries* Meaning no Internet! I have no idea how I'm going to survive... But do not fret! While I am gone I will be writing like the wind! Oh, and I will be writing a lemon either in Ch. 10 or 11...I guess it sort of depends... And there is a poll on my page too! So go vote and review please!**

**I will miss you guys and will upload the chapters when I get back!**

**Have a great summer and review! :)**


	8. Ch 7: Pain

**Hi everybody! I'm back! Wow. So I just checked my e-mail and holy cow! I have a LOT of stories to review. And read. Like, wow. I bet you guys are like, 'It's about time!' Please don't hurt me! Oh, and my grandma is doing great now! She is responding well to the treatment and stuff. **

**On another happy note, I am starting anew story! Due to the poll results on my page, I will be posting up a new story. I will upload the prologue and first chapter. Now, on to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Period. **

"..." -Talk

'...' -Thoughts

_'blah'_ -Hyorinmaru talking to Toshiro

'blah' -Toshiro talking to Hyorinmaru

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

_**Pain**_

_A small child was crying._

'_It hurts…' he thought._

_A shadow fell over his shivering frame._

_The figure leaned down._

"_Do you want to stop hurting?" the figure asked._

_The child nodded, tears streaming._

_Smiling, the figure said, "I can help you. There's this place called Hueco Mundo…"_

_xxx-IchiHitsu-xxx_

Ichigo let out a pained scream. The pain he was feeling was enormous. He felt as if he was burning, as if his very blood was liquid fire. He just wanted to go somewhere, where there was no pain, no feeling, and no nothing. He couldn't take this pain anymore.

'I can't stand it…I want to die!' Ichigo thought as he was rushed to the emergency room of the fourth division.

Toshiro looked down at the pained looking substitute shinigami. His breath caught in his throat as he looked down at him. Ichigo's face was contorted in pain, his head thrashing every once in a while in pain. His whole body was twitching, shuddering, as if he were having a seizure. Toshiro walked away from the stretcher as they rushed into a room made for him.

Toshiro looked over as Rukia came into the room, breathless. He was about to ask her if she did what he asked when a hoarse cry cut through the air. Toshiro looked towards the room Ichigo disappeared in and he felt worry eat his insides. 'What's going on?' he thought.

'_Toshiro.'_

Toshiro was startled. 'Hyorinmaru?' he asked.

There was a small chuckle. _'Of course. Who else would be in your mind?' _the mythical dragon said, amusement in his voice.

Toshiro scowled. 'This is no time to be sarcastic!' he snapped, distantly hearing everyone talking in the fourth division.

'_Do not be upset, little master. I am trying to tell you something.' _Hyorinmaru said, impatience staining his tone.

Toshiro let out a small sigh. 'I'm sorry. I'm concerned at the moment.'

'_Don't you mean worried? It is quite all right to admit it.' _Hyorinmaru said, trying to reign in the chuckles when he felt embarrassment flow through his young master's body.

'I don't know what you mean,' Toshiro said, trying to will away his embarrassment. 'I'm not worried. I'm…angry! Yeah, angry. I have no reason to be worried.'

Toshiro could imagine his zanpakuto rolling his eyes.

_'You know you cannot lie to me Toshiro, seeing as I share your mind. Whether you want to admit it or not, you are concerned about that Kurosaki boy. And there is something that is concerns me, Toshiro.'_

'What is it?'

_'It's his reiatsu. Or lack of.'_

At this, Toshiro raised a brow in confusion. 'What do you mean?'

'_What I mean is that it seems his reiatsu is disappearing. Actually, a better way to describe it is that it seems as if his reiatsu is collapsing in on itself.'_

'Collapsing on itself? Is that even possible?'

_'It is. However, the way I describe it it does sound confusing. That healing taicho will know how to explain it better than I can.'_

Toshiro blinked at this. 'What happens when it collapses?' he asked.

'_You should know this one Toshiro. When one's reiatsu is collapsing on itself, the person's body will experience excruciating pain. They will feel as if their bones are being crushed into dust, and they will not be able to hold their zanpakuto spirit. In short, your body is collapsing and the final result is death.'_

Toshiro gasped. 'Is there a way to save Kurosaki if this is happening to him?' he asked, worry seeping into his every cell.

_'There is. Unfortunately it is a painful one.'_

_xxx-IchiHitsu-xxx_

Ichigo let out another pained scream as the fourth squad medics tried to hold him down. His body was thrashing around wildly, making it difficult for any of them to do anything. Eyes wide open and blood streaming down from the corners of his eyes, Ichigo was staring at nothing. In his mind, all he could see was black.

Falling down on the bed he arched his neck. His mouth was wide open in a silent scream, but no sound was coming out. After a few more seconds, his tense body fell to the bed, his eyes closing and head lolling to the side.

The medics that were assigned to help waited a beat, then stepped forward slowly. When they were only a few feet away, Ichigo's body started twitching. Stopping, they turned uncertain eyes at each other, not sure what to do. Just at that moment the door opened and in stepped the fourth division taicho, Unohana Retsu.

Standing at about 5'3", she had a long, black braid in the front of her shihakusho, bright blue eyes, and a calming reiatsu. Looking down at him, she studied him for a few seconds before she frowned.

"Isane, I want you to set up a barrier around this room. Make sure no foreign reiatsu enters beside our own." Watching her fukutaicho leave the room, Unohana turned towards her squad. "We need to get him stabled."

_xxx-IchiHitsu-xxx_

Hitsugaya was pacing the small waiting room in the fourth division, wondering what was happening. He could feel Kurosaki's reiatsu spike up, then calm down to where he could barely sense it. Worry was gnawing at his every nerve, making him almost frantic. He could feel Matsumoto's worried filled gaze on his back.

When the door opened, Hitsugaya turned towards it, then started walking forward when he saw who walked out.

"Kotetsu-fukutaicho!" he called towards the silver haired woman as he walked over to her.

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" she said in surprise. "What is it?"

"What's going on? How's Kurosaki?" he asked, stopping in front of her.

At that her expression turned apologetic and sad. "I'm sorry Hitsugaya-taicho, but I don't know anything. I was asked to put up a reiatsu-deflecting barrier. That's all I can tell you right now. I'm sorry."

Hitsugaya just watched her as she started to put up the barrier. Turning around he walked to where Matsumoto and Rukia were sitting. Letting out a sigh he sat down. No sooner than that a hell butterfly came in. Looking at it with curiosity and concern, since they only get them for captain meetings or such, Hitsugaya was wary.

Watching as the black insect landed on Matsumoto's finger, Hitsugaya felt his wariness increase to another level when he saw her face change. Looking up Matsumoto met her captain's gaze and stood up.

"The sotaicho is calling for an emergency meeting. He wants all taichos at the first division immediately." She said.

Hitsugaya let out a silent curse as nodded. "Alright. Matsumoto, I want you to stay here, and if they ask you any questions, answer them as best as you can." He said, walking towards the door.

"Hai." She said, watching her taicho leave. Turning around to look at the closed window of Ichigo's room, she let out a small sigh. 'Please be all right Ichigo,' she thought, then winced when she heard a pained fill scream.

_xxx-IchiHitsu-xxx_

Hitsugaya was, in a way, furious. He needed to be in the fourth division, not in a stupid captains meeting! Letting out a frustrated sigh, he quickly walked to the first division barracks. Seeing the door he quickened his pace and saw the other captains go in as well.

Entering the room he went to go take his place by Kurostuchi and Kyoraku. Standing between them, he ignored their chatter and wished that the meeting would hurry up and start. Once all the captains were there, besides Unohana, the sotaicho entered. At once all speaking stopped and everyone turned towards the sotaicho.

"Now that you are all here, we shall start the meeting. Hitsugaya-taicho, tell us what happened." Yamamoto said, eyes on Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya wanted to scowl, as everyone turned towards him. Stepping forward, he was about to speak when the door opened. Everyone turned towards it, wondering who was entering. Unohana stepped forward and briskly walked to her spot.

"Unohana-taicho, what is the meaning of this? Why are you late?" Yamamoto demanded.

"Gomen. I had to make sure Kurosaki-san was stabilized before I came here." She explained. "However, I will no doubt have to go back in a few minutes."

"Very well. We were just about to listen to Hitsugaya-taicho's report."

Everyone looked to Hitsugaya, waiting for him to explain. "We received a notice that you wanted to speak with us, sotaicho," Hitsugaya began, "I was going to have Matsumoto go and fill me in, but Kurosaki insisted that I go, in case it was only for captain's ears only."

"Wait one moment Hitsugaya-taicho," Yamamoto interrupted. "I never contacted Urahara that I had to speak with you."

"We figured that out the moment we arrived. We were wondering who sent the message when we suddenly felt a spike in Kurosaki's reiatsu. We tried to get to where he was when we were suddenly ambushed by hollows. And –"

"Hollows? So you are telling me that a Gotei captain couldn't even handle measly hollows?" Yamamoto interrupted.

Pushing down the temptation to scowl, Hitsugaya said, "These were no ordinary hollows sotaicho. They were of Adjuchas level or Vasto Lorde." Hitsugaya paused when collective gasps and murmurs started.

"Silence! Let him finish." Yamamoto said, pounding his cane on the wooden floor to silence the other captains.

Giving him a slight nod, Hitsugaya continued. "As I said, we were ambushed. I have no idea how long they kept us distracted, but it was long enough. For when I went to where I last felt Kurosaki's reiatsu, he was in critical condition. The only thing I could get out of him was that he was attacked by the same person as before." Hitsugaya finished, looking around the room, then stepping back into his place.

When he finished talking, Unohana immediately stepped forward. "From what I could see, it seems Kurosaki-san was poisoned." Ignoring the murmurs, she continued. "I'm not sure with what or how it's affecting him, but from what I could see, it is damaging his body greatly." Looking at Hitsugaya, she asked, "Did Kurosaki-san say anything else? Anything at all?"

Hitsugaya looked down in thought. Did he say anything else? He didn't think so. "No. He didn't. I don't think he could even if he wanted too."

Brows drawing together in confusion, Unohana asked, "What do you mean by that Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"What I mean is, Kurosaki was coughing up blood. And a lot of it." Hitsugaya explained.

Eyes widening in surprise, and concern, Unohana said, "Blood? Are you sure?" Seeing Hitsugaya's nod of approval, Unohana muttered, "Then it is worse then I feared."

Seeing her comrades' looks of confusion, except for Soi Fon's and Hitsugaya's, she explained. "If Kurosaki is coughing up blood, it means that the poison is damaging his organs. Even though his external wounds were life threatening, they wouldn't have caused him to cough up so much blood. Not only that but the poison may cause him extreme pain. I will have to analyze the poison to be sure but –"

Her explanation was caught short when a messenger burst into the meeting room. Recognizing him as on her own, Unohana asked in her quiet voice, "What happened?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting but Unohana-taicho is needed in the fourth division. Kurosaki Ichigo's condition has worsen!" the messenger said in a rush.

Not waiting for permission to leave, Unohana followed the messenger out of the first division barracks. Hitsugaya watched her leave, and couldn't help a feeling of foreboding entering his veins.

_xxx-IchiHitsu-xxx_

Unohana burst through the fourth division doors like a storm. Everyone immediately moved out of her way, not doing what they were doing until she was out of sight. Opening Ichigo's door, she strode in. Looking at Ichigo, she couldn't help her intake of air.

"Do we know what is wrong with him?" she asked, her eyes never leaving Ichigo.

"Not yet. We just drew some blood to be analyzed to see if there are any poisons or –"

"He has been poisoned." Unohana said, ignoring their wide-eyed, opened mouth stares. "I want you to put him in a cold room, to slow his blood flow."

Walking forward more, she leaned in to look more closely at Ichigo. Reaching over so that she could open his eyelids, her eyes widened at what she saw. Moving her hands so that one rested on his forehead and one on his chest, her palms started glowing green, telling anybody who didn't know that she was examining the full extent of Ichigo's injuries.

When she stood up straight all of a sudden, everyone in the room jumped. Without turning around, she said, "I want him sedated, and tied to the bed. Don't ask questions. After that is done try to see what poison is in his system. If what I think is in his system, he will be in a lot of pain."

_xxx-IchiHitsu-xxx_

All the captains looked up at Unohana as she came in. She had been gone for about an hour. Yamamoto made the other captains stay while she was gone. Hitsugaya was extremely nervous. Seeing her face they all prepared themselves for the worst news.

"Unfortunately for Kurosaki-san, the poison I suspected to be in his system is." She said softly.

Looking at her in alarm, Ukitake said, "Are you saying what I think you're saying Unohana-taicho?"

Nodding solemnly, she said, "Yes. Kurosaki-san has been injected with an extreme form of a certain poison, no doubt made by someone who knows their plants. The poison will cause him to be in extreme pain and after a few days, his organs will shut down, his reiatsu will collapse on itself, and his heart will stop beating."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. Was she serious? Then that means…. "Are you saying…that he'll…?" Hitsugaya asked, looking at her, denial shining unconsciously in his teal eyes.

"Yes. Kurosaki-san will die."

* * *

**Yes the next chapter will explain stuff.**


	9. Ch 8: Burnin on the Inside

**It's short. I know. I'm sorry. Don't kill and flame please.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

_**Burnin on the Inside**_

_A small child was crying._

_He was in the dark confines of his room._

'_It's all my fault…my fault…she's not here…' he thought._

_Because of him, his family would never be whole again._

_xxx-IchiHitsu-xxx_

There was a moment of silence before Hitsugaya spoke. "What do you mean he'll die?!" Hitsugaya demanded.

"It is as I said. If we don't cure him then he will eventually die." Unohana said, her eyes soft with compassion and concern. "This poison is a complex form of a much simpler one, so it will take time to find the cure."

Hitsugaya merely looked down, his hands clenching and unclenching slightly. He had no idea why he was overreacting. But right at that moment he was panicking. He was panicking so much so, that in his inner world there were blizzards.

'_Toshiro.'_

'Hyorinmaru?' Hitsugaya asked, worry staining his voice.

'_As if it could be anyone else.' _A snort. '_You must stay calm. You are no help to that boy like this.'_

'I know that! It's just…'

'_Just what?'_

'I don't know why I'm acting like this.'

'_It's alright. Just remain calm.'_

Hitsugaya gave a mental nod and tuned in to the conversation he tuned out.

"From what I could tell, the cold is prolonging the spread of the poison. It's slowing his heart down, from which the poison is making beat faster then it should." Unohana explained.

"So you're saying Kurosaki needs to be kept cool?" Ukitake asked. "How can he be kept cool for weeks? No room or place in Soul Society could do that."

Unohana looked down in thought. "I'm not sure. For now he will stay in the fourth division till we find somewhere."

Hitsugaya blinked. Somewhere cold? 'I wonder…'

'_What are you thinking Toshiro?' _Hyorinmaru asked, his voice rumbling with curiosity.

'Unohana said he needs to be somewhere cold right?'

_Yes…?'_ Hyorinmaru had no idea where this was going.

'You are the most powerful ice zanpakuto in Sol Society right?'

'_I suppose….' _He still had no idea where his little master was going with this.

'Well that means we have a strong icy reiatsu right?'

Hyorinmaru blinked. He looked around the icy landscape that was his domain and wondered if there were something that was causing his master to act like this.

'Hyorinmaru?'

'_Are you certain Toshiro? I would have never guessed that you would do something like this.'_ Hyorinmaru had to contain his laughter when the sky turned an interesting shade of pink.

'I'm only doing this cause I owe him! That is all!' Toshiro said, his voice tinged with embarrassment.

_'Very well. Suggest it then. Though you do realize that you will be staying at your quarters for a long time right?'_

'Yes.'

_'That means you won't be able to do your paperwork. And just when you were about to get all of it done.' _Hyorinmaru shook his head in mock resentment.

'It's all right. I can always ask Matsumoto to bring it over or something.'

"Unohana-taicho." Hitsugaya called, immediately calling everyone's attention to him. "You said he needs to be in a cold environment yes?"

Confused, Unohana nodded. "Yes. I did."

"Well, what if he stayed with me?" Hitsugaya suggested, trying to ignore the looks of surprise on the captains' faces.

Unohana blinked in surprise. "I'm not sure. Why do you suggest it Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"I wield Hyorinmaru, who is the strongest ice-type zanpakuto in Soul Society. So naturally I have the coldest reiatsu as well." Hitsugaya explained.

Unohana put her hand on her chin as she thought. "That makes sense. But you would have to continually release your reiatsu throughout the day and night."

"Even when I release just a little reiatsu, it can freeze an entire room. I will be fine."

Unohana nodded. "If you are sure, then I see no problem in letting him stay with you. I will come by to check on him of course."

"Of course."

"May I ask why you suggested it, Hitsugaya-taicho?" Unohana asked.

"It's the least I can do, considering if I had not left him alone, he wouldn't be wounded as he is now." Hitsugaya said.

"Very well." Everyone looked at Yamamoto as he began to speak. "Hitsugaya-taicho, as of now you are the care-taker of Kurosaki Ichigo. You will be excused from any to all captain meetings until further notice. Your fukutaicho, Matsumoto Rangiku will lead your division upon your return."

Hitsugaya blinked. 'Did he just…?' he thought, his sentence trailing off into confusion. For as long as he's been a captain, Yamamoto never did what he just did.

Still confused but secretly grateful, he bowed and said, "Arigato sotaicho."

Nodding, he turned to Unohana. "How long will Hitsugaya be keeping watch over Kurosaki?"

"I'm not sure as of yet. I can estimate if you like." Unohana said.

"Very well. What is your best guess?"

"Around 3 months. But it also depends on how fast we find the cure and how much reiatsu Hitsugaya-taicho will release. And," she added, "If he doesn't get any worse as well."

Yamamoto nodded. "Very well then. Now that that matter has been settled, we can go back to our duties. Dismissed." Lifting his cane then slamming it down, the sotaicho signaled the end of their meeting.

_xxx-IchiHitsu-xxx_

Hitsugaya watched as they carried the slumbering Ichigo to one of the rooms. They were at his quarters now, and Hitsugaya was glad that the message he sent earlier to the two servants was received well before they arrived. They cleaned the room he asked them to, and proceeded to make it so that it was cool. Small drapes were over the windows, keeping out the sun and heat in the months to come. They had all of the windows opened just a little to let in some air. On the floor was a simple futon, with a few blankets next to it, all of them different in thickness.

"Set him down gently please." Unohana instructed. Normally, Hitsugaya would protest to having so many people in his private quarters, but it could not be helped.

Unohana was there to supervise the small team she made to carry Kurosaki. Heading her words, they gently set him down on the futon, so gently Hitsugaya wondered if they thought he was made with glass. Though, looking at him now, Hitsugaya thought, he would think the same thing.

His face was pale, dark circles that were invisible a few hours ago in the human world darkened. His eyes looked as if they had sunk into his skull. His hair even seems to have lost it brightness.

The shinigami moved away slowly from the slumbering man, quietly leaving the room. Hitsugaya watched them from the corner of his eye before he focused on Unohana. She was kneeling beside him now and had her glowing hands on his forehead and chest.

After a few moments of silence she removed her hands. Standing up she walked over to where Hitsugaya was standing and motioned for him to follow. Releasing his reiatsu enough so that it could remain in the room Hitsugaya left. Closing the door behind him, he followed her to outside. Sitting down next to her, he waited for her to speak.

"I believe he is doing well. Physically anyway." She began. Looking over at Hitsugaya, she continued. "His mind is in turmoil. Whatever occurred before you found him must have affected him deeply."

Hitsugaya eyes widened slightly. "So what does that mean?" he asked, though on the inside he knew the answer.

"I'm afraid it means that Kurosaki is in a coma-like state. Until he is ready to deal with whatever is causing him conflict, he will remain so." Unohana said, a frown marring her features.

The small captain said nothing for a moment. After a moment he spoke. "What'll happen if he does not wake?"

"If he doesn't wake up within the week, I'm afraid he won't wake up at all." Unohana said gravely.

Thinking she might be thirsty, he signaled to one of the servants. She had long black hair tied back. She was of average height and was wearing a simple yukata. "Suzu, could you get us some tea please." He said.

"Of course Hitsugaya-sama." She said. Turning around she walked back into the house. Hitsugaya turned back around to face the gentle woman.

"What do you think will happen if he does wake up?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I'm not sure. We will have to wait and see I'm afraid." She said, giving thanks when Suzu came over with a tea tray.

Hitsugaya nodded. "Very well. I shall wait till he wakes." Looking out at the yard, he said, "I will keep watch Unohana-taicho. And I'll let you know immediately when he wakes."

"Arigato, Hitsugaya-taicho." Unohana said, also looking at the yard.

_xxx-IchiHitsu-xxx_

Toshiro did not realize he was staring until Suzu had to poke him then apologizing for it. He said it was all right and instead of leaving he stepped into the room. Ichigo was still sleeping, though this time his face was peaceful looking.

Unohana had left only a few minutes earlier, telling him that she would be back in two days to check on him. Sitting down next to the futon, Toshiro let his eyes roam Ichigo's face. It wasn't as pale, but it wasn't as tan either. The blood that had stained his face had been wiped away.

Toshiro didn't notice it but his eyes had softened somewhat when he looked at Ichigo. He didn't even notice the door silently sliding close, leaving him to wonder when the substitute shinigami would wake up, and if he would forgive him.

* * *

**Yes. I know. It's short. At least I didn't leave you with a very annoying cliffhanger. Don't kill me and review! Oh, and check out my new story! It's called _'White Moon, Dark Snow'_! Well bye!**


	10. Ch 9: Waking

**Hi everybody! (dodges flying objects) Um...gomen? I know it's been F-O-R-E-V-E-R since I update and I'm really sorry! It's just I was sick, school work was intense, and I've hadn't really had the time. So please forgive me! Hope you guys like this chapter and I will update as soon as I can! Oh, and this chap is dedicated to Confusion no Hime for getting my butt in gear! Thanks dear!**

**Disclaimer: Don'. Plain and simple.**

**Legend:**

"text." - Speech

'text.' - Thought

_"text." _- Ichigo speakin to Shiro/Flashback

**"text." - **Shiro speakin to Ichigo

* * *

_Chapter 9_

_**Waking**_

"_I love you. _

_I will protect you…_

_Even if it means I can't be with you."_

It has been three days since Ichigo was brought into Hitsugaya's care and one day since Unohana came to check up on him. Hitsugaya was currently lounging in Ichigo's room, working on some paperwork Matsumoto brought over. Glancing over for what seemed like the fiftieth time, Hitsugaya looked over at Ichigo.

Ichigo was sleeping, like always it seemed. His face didn't look pained this time, Hitsugaya noticed. For the past three days, it seemed Ichigo was always in pain, looking as if he could come awake screaming at any moment. Hitsugaya hated the fact that he couldn't really do anything to help the slumbering man, no matter how hard he thought about it.

Deciding to take a break the small taicho stood up from where he was sitting. Moving Hyorinmaru so that the sword was next to Ichigo, Hitsugaya walked out of the room. Walking down the hallway to the cooking quarters, Hitsugaya stopped and looked out the open door.

Spring was slowly giving way to summer, and it showed. The weather was getting warmer, and the ground was starting to show the signs of summer. Hitsugaya let out a small sigh. He hated summer. Not just a dislike he absolutely LOATHED it. That's what happens when you have an ice-type zanpakutou.

Letting out a sigh, he continued walking towards the kitchen when he heard someone running towards him.

"Hitsugaya-sama!"

Hitsugaya turned around to see his other servant, Kyoko stopping in front of him.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned at what has her so riled up.

"It's Ichigo-san! He's awake!" she said, still gasping for breath.

"What?!" Hitsugaya started running towards Ichigo's room, happy that the orange-head was finally awake.

_xxx-IchixHitsu-xxx_

Ichigo let out a small groan as his eyelids fluttered. He couldn't remember anything and he had no idea why he was here. Wherever here was anyway. His head had a dull throbbing and it felt like he was going to throw up at any moment.

He shook his head side to side slowly, as if trying to get something off of his head. Moaning a little, Ichigo gently fluttered his eyes open. Everything was bright so Ichigo closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. 'Where am I…?' he thought. Before he could think any more on the matter two voices floated in thru the door to his ears.

Keeping his eyes closed so he could focus more on what they were saying, Ichigo drew his eyebrows together in confusion when he realized they were talking about him.

"How long has he been awake?!" a gruff voice demanded.

"I'm not sure. I was coming in to see if he had a fever and I noticed his eyes were fluttering. Then his eyelids opened and closed." A small female voice said.

A pause, then – "I'm going to go in and talk to him. I want you to send a message to Unohana-taicho."

"Hai."

Ichigo wondered briefly who the voices were but his thoughts were cut short when he heard the door slide open. Sill having his eyes closed, Ichigo didn't know who it was until he heard the visitor speak.

"So you're finally awake huh Kurosaki?"

Ichigo's brows furrowed even more at the voice. The voice sounded so familiar…

"T-T-Toshiro?" Ichigo asked hesitantly, his brows furrowed in uncertainty.

Hitsugaya blinked. Ichigo's eyes were still closed and his head was tilted to where he thought the tenth captain was.

"Yes, it's me." Hitsugaya walked over to Ichigo and sat down next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"…A little dizzy though I think that's cause of the light." Ichigo said his head tilted towards the right.

Hitsugaya nodded. "Okay. Hold on." Standing back up Hitsugaya went over to the doors leading outside and closed it. Turning around he walked back towards Ichigo's bed. Sitting down once more, Hitsugaya glanced at Ichigo.

"Why are your eyes closed Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya asked as he noticed that Ichigo's eyes were still closed.

"It's bright." Ichigo said.

"I closed the doors leading to outside. It shouldn't be that bright now." Hitsugaya said.

Ichigo nodded and then, slowly, opened his eyes. He blinked them a few times before moving his head so that he could look at Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya held in his gasp when Ichigo turned to look at him. His eyes were not the normal color, the deep, dark brown he loved. Instead they were a deep, dark, pitch black. Hitsugaya realized as he stared that his iris had an outline to it, the same with his pupil. Hitsugaya didn't know why, but they reminded him of a hollow's eyes. He was brought out of his musing though when Ichigo spoke.

"What's wrong? Why are you staring?" Ichigo asked as he put his hands to his face, searching for something that wasn't there.

Hitsugaya got up and walked over to the door. Sliding it open, he called for Kyoko. Waiting a few minutes, he asked her when she arrived if she could get him a small mirror. Giving an affirmative she left to go find what he asked for. Returning a few minutes later, she handed him something small from what Ichigo could see. Saying thanks Hitsugaya gently closed the door and turned around to go back to his place by Ichigo.

Giving him a serious look, Hitsugaya said, "Now Kurosaki," he waited until he was Ichigo was paying attention, "don't be upset. Unohana may be able to explain it."

"Explain what?" Ichigo asked, now becoming concerned.

Not saying anything, Hitsugaya handed him the mirror. Nervousness filling his every nerve, Ichigo took the mirror. It was light in weight and was as big as his palm. **[A/N: Which is pretty big. XD]** Taking a deep breath Ichigo looked into his reflection.

The first thing he noticed was how pale he looked. But when he looked closer, he realized what Toshiro meant when he said don't be upset. His eyes. His eyes looked…dark. Evil. Eyes widening slightly, Ichigo slowly lifted his left hand and gently touched the skin under his eye. His eyes were not the brown they used to be. They were black. Pitch black. Ichigo moved his eyes to see what else was different but his eyes seemed to be the only thing that changed.

They reminded him of something but he couldn't put his finger on it. Then out of the blue a thought struck him. Hollow. That's what his eyes reminded him of. They looked like a Hollow's eyes. The dark, empty, bottomless eyes of a Hollow.

Realizing that Hitsugaya was staring at him, Ichigo put the mirror down and looked away. Thinking that Hitsugaya was staring at him because of his eyes, Ichigo closed his eyes and kept his head at where it was; staring at a wall.

Hitsugaya was startled when Ichigo suddenly turned his head away and closed his eyes. Concerned, Hitsugaya said, "What's wrong Kurosaki? Are you hurt?"

When Hitsugaya reached out Ichigo gave a small flinch and said, "No. I'm fine."

Startled, and a little hurt at Ichigo's action, Hitsugaya drew his hand back. "Look Kurosaki. I know you might be upset right now but Unohana will be coming by later to check on you."

Ichigo just nodded, still not opening his eyes.

Getting irritated now, Hitsugaya said, "Look at me Kurosaki." When Ichigo didn't the small taicho went forward and jerked Ichigo's head so that he was facing him. Ichigo's eyes flew open at the action and were staring at the white-haired tendo in shock. "I said look at me Kurosaki."

Ichigo did and couldn't help but feel afraid. He was afraid that Toshiro would look at him in disgust, in hatred. And he didn't know what he would do if Toshiro looked at him like that.

"If you are worried that I'll be freaked out by how your eyes look then you're wrong." Hitsugaya said with finality. There was a look in his eyes that silenced any protest that Ichigo had on his tongue. "I don't care about trivial things like that. Yes I liked the color but so what? You'll get the color back so don't worry. Unohana is on her way to see if there's anything she can do to reverse this. All right?"

Ichigo just sat there, stunned. Did he say that he like the color of his eyes? But before Ichigo could question him about the subject Kyoko walked in.

"Gomen, but Unohana-taicho is here Hitsugaya-sama. Do you want me to bring her here?" she asked.

Hitsugaya turned his head towards her to give her a curt nod before he turned back to look at Ichigo.

"Everything will be fine Kurosaki. Don't worry." Hitsugaya said. He was about to stand up when Ichigo snaked his hand to his wrist. Hitsugaya was about to ask what he was doing when he saw fear and worry in his black eyes.

"You aren't leaving right?" he asked, his voice sounding like a child's for a moment.

Hitsugaya was surprised at his question and couldn't help but soften his gaze. "I'm not going anywhere Kurosaki."

_xxx-IchixHitsu-xxx_

"This is peculiar."

Hitsugaya tried not to roll his eyes at the fourth division captain. She was currently examining him and was looking at his eyes. Ichigo was looking slightly nervous, and Hitsugaya couldn't blame him. She did have a frown on her face, even though it was small.

"I have never seen this before…" Unohana murmured. She pulled back from examining Ichigo's face and turned to Hitsugaya.

"What do you think could have caused this Hitsugaya-taicho?" she asked.

Hitsugaya looked at her in surprise. "You don't know what's caused this?" he asked.

She gently shook her head. "I have a theory but I want to know another captain's too." She said.

Hitsugaya didn't say anything for a moment before he spoke. "I think it might be a side effect of the poison. Maybe there are still some small amounts in his system." He suggested.

Unohana nodded. "That's what I think as well. However," -Hitsugaya didn't like the pause- "I can't seem to sense his reiatsu."

Hitsugaya blinked as well as Ichigo. So what did that mean? "What does that mean?" Ichigo asked. "Is my reiatsu like, _gone _gone or as in gone like it'll come back?"

Unohana had a thoughtful expression on her face. "Tell me Kurosaki-san, can you communicate with your zanpakutou?"

Ichigo looked at her. "I don't know…I mean, I haven't really tried and when I was asleep I couldn't sense anything…except a cocoon like feeling."

That statement piqued Unohana's curiosity. "What do you mean Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo struggled inwardly, wondering how to word it. "It's like, I was being shielded or something. Like I could feel the pain but not actually feel it. Like I was outside myself, just distantly realizing I was in pain."

Unohana thought for a moment. While she did so, Hitsugaya looked at Ichigo. His hands were clenched and it looked as though he desperately wanted to close his eyes. 'He really doesn't want people looking at his eyes…' Hitsugaya thought.

And he was right. Ichigo didn't want them to look at his eyes because he thought they would become disgusted even though they didn't show it now.

"**Aw. Poor King. Don't want anyone to hate you now right?"**

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. _"Shiro? Is that you?"_

A scoff was heard. **"No King. It's the other voice in your head. Of course it's me you baka!"**

Ichigo inwardly reeled back. _"No need to get snippy! Jeez. I was just curious 'cuz in case you didn't know, I've been out of it for a few day."_ Ichigo said.

**"I know King. Who do you think lowered your body temperature so that the poison wouldn't spread so quickly?"**

Ichigo's eyes once more widened in surprise. _"It was you?"_

Ichigo heard an exasperated sigh before a reply was heard. **"Yes it was. You forget that I don't want to die and the only way to do keep that from happening is to keep you alive."**

Ichigo was silent, then, _"Where's Zangetsu? I haven't heard from him."_

There was a small silence. Ichigo patiently waited while outside Hitsugaya and Unohana were speaking to each other. Soon the silence stretched into a longer one and just as Ichigo was about to speak- **"He's not here King."**

Silence. Then-_ "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT THERE?! I THOUGHT YOU COULDN'T' LEAVE MY MIND!"_ Ichigo shouted in panic.

**"Relax King. He's not gone like gone from your soul. It's just you have no spirit energy. Which means he can't share your soul with you. If he did then…well. You get the idea."**

"_Wait. So why is that you are still here?"_ Ichigo asked.

**"I'm still here 'cuz I'm you. I'm the mirror version of you in human form. You know how people are always saying there is good and evil in someone?"** Shiro waited for Ichigo to nod. **"Well that's me. I'm sort of like your evil doppelganger."**

Oh. That explained a lot. Ichigo was snapped out of his inner talk with his hollow by Hitsugaya.

"Are you all right Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya asked.

Ichigo realized he must have looked like he was in trance while speaking with Shiro. "I'm fine. I just wanted to see if Zangetsu was in my mind." Ichigo said.

"And?" Unohana asked.

"Zangetsu isn't but my hollow is. He's been lowering my body temperature to slow down the poison." Ichigo answered.

Unohana nodded. "I expected as much. But since we never had any vizards before I wasn't too sure. This could also explain your eye color Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Usually, when one obtains their zanpakutou, they develop characteristics. Like Hitsugaya-taicho."

Hitsugaya looked startled at the mention of his name. "What do you mean?"

"You wield Hyorinmaru who is an ice-type zanpakutou. Your hair is white for snow and your eyes are turquoise/teal colored for ice are they not?" Unohana said.

Hitsugaya blinked at what she said. No one had ever really guessed why his hair and eyes were colored the way they were. As he mulled what Unohana said over, she turned to Ichigo and spoke.

"Your eyes are probably black due to the influence of your hollow. I'm sure they will return to their original color when you gain more of your reiatsu." Unohana said, giving him an encouraging smile.

Ichigo nodded. Hitsugaya looked at Unohana as she stood. "I shall be going now. Now that you are awake Kurosaki-san, I'll be coming in three days to check up on you. And if you are recovering nicely I will only visit every five days."

Ichigo gave another nod and said, "Arigato Unohana-taicho."

Smiling, she said, "I want you to rest though. And try to eat. I know you won't feel like it but you'll need to build up your strength. Eat as much as you can and try to increase how much you eat. But don't overeat."

Ichigo nodded and said good-bye as Hitsugaya escorted her out. Ichigo could hear the small taicho apologizing for not escorting her to the door. Unohana let out a small chuckle and merely said it was not a problem.

Ichigo heard a pair of footsteps receding and blinked when Hitsugaya came into the room. He looked sort of relieved.

"Why do you look relieved?" Ichigo asked.

Hitsugaya, startled at the question, looked at Ichigo. He was silent for a few seconds before he replied "I'm relieved because you are not in serious danger anymore."

Walking over and sitting down, Hitsugaya said, "Are you hungry?"

Ichigo thought about it and said, "Surprisingly, no."

The white-haired taicho nodded. "That's expected. I'll have Suzu or Kyoko fix you something small for dinner later."

Ichigo nodded and realized his eyelids felt heavy. Suddenly feeling drowsy, Ichigo fell slightly forward but was caught by Hitsugaya.

"Kurosaki! Are you all right?" he asked.

Ichigo gave a weak nod and didn't struggle when Hitsugaya laid him back down on his futon. "Rest Kurosaki. I'll check on you later."

As Hitsugaya got up from where he was sitting and went to the door, Ichigo called out "Toshiro."

Hitsugaya, trying to contain a reprimand, turned around. Ichigo was looking at him with fatigue filled eyes and said, "Arigato."

Surprised, Hitsugaya said nothing for a moment. After the small pause he said, "It's no problem Kurosaki. You would have done the same for me."

And with that he left the room, wondering why his heart was thundering when Ichigo gave him a small smile.

* * *

**Okay guys! Here is that nineth chap! And be ready for the next update! Oh, and please review! Your reviews let me know how I'm doing and how well the story is going! So please, REVIEW!!!**


End file.
